Reluctance
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: AU. A very reluctant Prince Ichigo can't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a blue-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Yaoi. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime
1. Chapter 1

**Reluctance**

**Chapter I**

* * *

This little plot bunny suddenly appeared before me and would not stop pestering me! Let me know what you think!

Synopsis: A rather bored, reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. Yaoi. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Pairing: GrimmIchi. Some IchiHime, UlquiHime and ShiroHime.

Warnings. Yaoi, as pairing suggests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I've come to accept that now, though it still pains me to say it.

AN: This is and AU fan fiction, so where ever Seireitei is mentioned it has nothing to do with the Bleach world. It is merely a place name. XD

* * *

'I am not wearing it goat-face, so you can forget about it right now!'

Ichigo stood before his father defiantly. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest as a barrier against the sheer embarrassment that was his father.

He had never asked for this. In fact, give the choice he would outright refuse. However, that was never an option. Even if he complained and revolted against his father's wishes - in the end he would not be able to run away.

The Kurosaki family had a long history, longer than Ichigo cared to ever learn about thoroughly. A very long family history of royalty, leadership and duty.

Duty.

It was always about the 'duty'. The duty to his family legacy, the 'duty' to the people and the 'duty' to the future generations of Seireitei.

I know what you're thinking. It's the usual story about how a Prince is unwilling to lead his country to greatness and prosperity because he's all angsty about something. Usually the death of a loved one.

That is not the case. Well, not really.

The truth is the Kurosaki family are not a long line of _real_ Princes. That's just how they are viewed by the people of Seireitei. It's a really long boring story that Ichigo didn't care to remember most of, just the main pointers.

Like the fact that the whole 'Prince' thing was a big part of the community. People thrived off of it. Especially the media. As Seireitei was a quite secluded area, the media revelled in everything 'royal'.

This now unfortunately included the 'coronation' of the new Prince. Yes they even took it that far. Those who thought the whole idea was ridiculous were few and far between, and more often than not they were too afraid to voice their opinions in case they were reported to the town's council. Ichigo sympathized with them – he really did.

The town council were a group of people who took the whole thing very seriously. They believed that the whole thing was very good for the community and it helped limit crime and the never ending clashing of the clans.

That was what started the whole thing of in the first place.

Dating back to the beginning of the town's historical records there has always been a four way split of the town. Three of the sectors were governed by the rival clans: Shinigami, Hollows and later the Vizards.

The Vizards history began later than that of the Shinigami and Hollows. It was said that the Vizards started when a group of people who had parents from both sides couldn't stand the discrimination them any more. Naturally the parents and their children were cast away from their families and in their hatred; they came together and created their own sector. This again began more feuding as they fought for the land that had previously been used as farming ground for the larger clans to use.

The situation became so out of hand that the clans had decided to take arms against each other. The wars raged around each other, all sides losing hundreds.

Until a very brave young man and his family began to make the people see what they were doing wrong and finally made the Clans see how they could work together to make a nation that would be unstoppable. The fighting had made the town weak to attacks from neighbouring towns and even the larger cities hat would prey upon Seireitei for their valuable fuel resources.

This was the birth of the Kurosaki family legacy, and to this day, the Kurosaki family has lead Seireitei through all the difficulties of the modern world. This brings us right back to the present day with Ichigo, his little sisters Karin and Yuzu, and their crazy father.

'But Ichi-nii, it would look so good on you.' Ichigo grimaced at the thought that their father had managed to turn his sister against him. He could never deny Yuzu and her big puppy eyes. Damn it.

'Ichi-nii, stop complaining, you know how much worse it would be if you didn't. Then you'd have to go up against Central 46 and you know what happened last time.' Ichigo shivered at the thought of the stuck up officials that tried to keep his crazy father in line. They really didn't like the fact that the next generation of Kurosaki's had the appearance of a delinquent and the attitude to go with it. Both were hard facts that Ichigo couldn't deny.

Not that he would even bother trying.

His short spiky hair was the brightest orange you could ever imagine. It drove the council up the wall as they still would not believe that it was his natural colour. Most of them were there mere hours after he was born to give their blessing, along with several paparazzi to show them doing a good deed.

Glory hogs, the lot of them.

He had been a deep auburn when he was first born, more the colour of his mother's hair. Over time it had lightened and steadily brightened until it was the almost glowing orange it was currently.

He also wasn't the best behaved child in Seireitei, but by no means was he the worst. He just got more attention when he did something not quite as 'Princely' as he should have done, or not done at all in some cases.

Usually it started with his hair, which made the council even madder for obvious reasons. It would be the usual insults that he shrugged off but it would escalate when the idiots realised exactly who they were insulting. It didn't help that Ichigo had been short for his age in Junior High and he also had taken on far more from his mother's side in the looks department for an average boy.

It had made growing up awkward to say the least. Before a bodyguard would appear to drag the unfortunate person out from under Ichigo, they would make fun of his hair, ask him was if it was possible for a girl to be that flat-chested and they would end up with a fist, or possibly a leg, in their mid-section.

It came from all sides of Seireitei, especially from the Hollows, but it really didn't matter to Ichigo. If they had a problem with his hair, he was going to sort it out. Just like a good Prince would do.

The council hadn't been amused when he said that to them. But, again, Ichigo didn't care.

Another reason why short life was awkward also began with a bodyguard. The other kids were too afraid to come with in 6 feet of him. Who wouldn't be with a 6 foot something monster always prowling around behind him. The girls he could understand, but the guys were weary too. Leaving him a bit lonely sometimes.

Almost all of the 'approved' friends from the nobles of the Clans were either extremely stuck up or deathly boring. Some could talk him to sleep within five minutes.

There were some which he considered the greatest people he had ever met in his life. Mainly, Kuchiki Rukia. A small fiery girl with everything going for her. Ichigo had no doubt that she could and would excel at anything she set her mind to. The midget was also fiercely loyal and the best person to have around in a debate. She had such a way with words the other person would give up from a headache immediately if confronted.

Although she said she didn't know what she wanted to do in the future, Ichigo had a feeling that it would be something to do with either publishing or politics. It helped that the Kuchiki family owned the largest printing house around, from newspapers to shoujo manga, they did it all.

The other most important person was Shirosaki Ogichi, who hated his first name and preferred to go by Shiro. He was a few years older than Ichigo and helped him out in any fight when a bodyguard wasn't around. Consequently, Isshin had decided that it was more appropriate for Ichigo to have a bodyguard that was closer to his age. It had been one of the greatest acts Isshin had ever done for his son.

Shiro had taken to the position readily, and Ichigo often suspected that it was the action he got rather than his bond with Ichigo. Which was very strong regardless, something that Ichigo had strived to keep as he was socially awkward enough as it was. He went to Shiro for advice on everything that he absolutely could no talk to Rukia about.

As much as he loved her – as a friend, mind – she was one of the biggest gossips around. Though she never did it to hurt Ichigo, she was too loyal for that.

In any case, having Shiro in his life was also another very important thing for an up and coming Kurosaki Prince. Part of his role was to create his own council within the school with members of the surrounding clans. In order to bring a sense of unity, or something … he forgot.

Just like the reason that he had to wear that ridiculous … _thing_. He knew that he was different from the rest of the people his age, but that didn't mean he had to stand out even more than he did anyway. It was just like having a neon sign flashing above his head or a parade following his every step. It was bad enough as it was with a group of body guards following no less than 20 paces behind him at all times. He was at least thankful that now he was going to be in High school the only one would be Shiro.

The item of clothing in question was by no means badly made; in fact it especially tailored for him and was even customised to his preferences by his not so close friend and self appointed seamstress, Ishida Uryuu. Yes, he was male and yes he liked to sew. He got picked on even more than Ichigo did so Ichigo took it upon himself to protect Ishida's well being.

In fact, it made him feel great that he could use his power to protect someone else. The fact that it was Uryuu and a boy lessened the effect slightly, but he was glad nonetheless. He also didn't care that Uryuu resented him for it; he tended to not listen when Uryuu began to moan at him about something or other. It was usually his clothes he wore. Ishida, being so ashamed that he let such a public figure go out into the world looking how he did, took it upon himself to make Ichigo's entire wardrobe.

Most was more than fine, the jeans he was especially pleased with, but Uryuu saw it as an opportunity to try out some of the more outrageous designs on the Prince. Something Ichigo had come to resent.

'But my darling son, it's a tradition! All Kurosaki Prince's have to have one. It dates back all the way -'

'To the very first Kurosaki Prince, who fought long and hard to bring this town to peace.' Ichigo interjected with a dull monotone. He had heard the story so many times that he could recite it all without even thinking about what part of the story he was starting at.

'Yes, that's correct my beautiful son! I had one, and my father had one, and his father had one. All lovingly made by the most talented seamstress of our time.'

While his father was weirdly floating half a foot of the floor, Ichigo yawned and scratched the back of his head. Being in this family was too weird for words sometimes.

He turned his attention back to the article in hand, still in the hands of a very irate Uryuu who had personally come to present it and make sure that Ichigo put it on and wore it correctly. The boy was quickly losing his patience, Ichigo could tell as the vein began to throb more prominently with each passing minute.

'Ichigo just put it on so I can make sure it fits. I have other places to be – making sure your coronation goes to plan being one of them. I can hardly organise that bunch of buffoons if I'm here dressing you. Which I will if you don't comply soon.'

Ichigo gulped audibly, he knew that Ishida wasn't joking. He had only been subjected to it twice before and both were horrific moments of his life that he would rather forget.

'Fine, fine. Give me the shirt and jacket.'

'But what about the -'

'No way. I am not wearing those pants. I get called a pansy enough as it is.'

…

…

…

In the end Uryuu got him into the pants, if you could call them that. Ichigo received a hit upside the head when he had mentioned they looked like he wasn't wearing underwear.

Which he wasn't, but that was hardly the point.

The trousers in question were more akin to riding jodhpurs than anything else. Tight fitting leather trousers, in black with black ties and gold buttons at the knee. On his feet were the popular black Hessian boots of the 1900s – Uryuu had felt the need to inform him that the entire outfit was in high a fashion now has it was back then. The shirt, unlike the fashion back then, was of a very fine white silk, with the attachable cravat in a shimmering gold.

To top it all off was the 'centre piece' of Uryuu's newest 'creation'. It was a Napoleonic era full-dress parade jacket, made in a rich tapestry fabric, depicting the ever black flames of the Kurosaki family, with contrasting black velvet collar, cuffs, lapels and waistband. It had gold braided trim on the collar, cuffs and across the front and it fastened with unique vintage-style golden star buckles. The jacket was decorated on either side and at the cuffs with medieval lion buttons – this Uryuu had insisted on with the lion being on the Kurosaki family crest – also in gold. Gold bullion fringe epaulets on both shoulders with gold stripes and stars embroidered on the top. An actual antique Kurosaki crest was on the left chest with two gold chains attached. To top it off the jacket was fully lined with a rich red satin.

Although Ichigo was sure it made him look like an idiot, at least he was a well dressed, hot idiot. Ishida had smirked when he had said this and escorted himself out, mumbling something about having to get himself to the school, though Ichigo didn't miss the blush staining the boys cheeks.

Looking himself over again in the ceiling to floor mirror, Ichigo resigned himself to the fact that he was indeed going to have to wear this get up for at least the first week, but after that it would only be the jacket – which he was slowly starting to like, a lot.

He dodged his over-eager father's glomp attack as he re-entered the living room with the full outfit on. His youngest sister, Yuzu, looked like she was about to cry, but when Ichigo asked her what was wrong she shook her head and said that she was so proud of him.

Ichigo smile softly at her and placed a hand on top of her head. Karin looked him over a couple of times before saying, rather bluntly.

'I wouldn't go too far from Shiro-nii, if I were you.'

Ichigo cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sometimes he just couldn't understand that girl at all, but seems how her gaze was centred on his trousers, he quickly caught on.

'Karin! It's embarrassing enough as it is, stop staring.'

She sighed and looked away, 'Fine. But don't blame me when you have guys coming on to you.'

Isshin perked up at his, 'No. Don't worry my son; daddy will protect you from the lustful teenage youths!' He was promptly drop-kicked into the ground.

'Hurry, Ichi-nii. You'll be late.' Yuzu came over with a home made bento in hand. She reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek before he ran to the hallway, grabbing his helmet on the way.

One of the perks of being the Prince was the diplomatic immunity. Meaning, he could ride his custom motorcycle to school.

In true Kurosaki fashion, the bike was large, expensive and very fast. A gold paint job topped off with the Kurosaki black flames; it was Ichigo's pride and joy. It stood in all it's glory right next to the very familiar bike and form of his personal body guard and best friend Shiro.

Identical smirks came upon the boys' faces as they took in the others' outfit. Shiro, it seemed, had been accosted by Uryuu as well.

The entire outfit being identical to Ichigo's with white material instead of black and silver adornments replacing the gold.

Shiro stood a couple of inches above Ichigo, a fact he loved to mention, a lot. Even when Ichigo reminded him that he was 2 years his senior, the albino just laughed it off and ruffled Ichigo's hair.

That was one thing that made Shiro special and made him want to fight for Ichigo's causes all the more. If he wasn't feared so much, Shiro would have been the constant target of bullying.

Luckily, at least Ichigo thought so, the Shirosaki family was also granted diplomatic immunity since the 6th Kurosaki Prince's reign. Ichigo forgot why, but ever since then the two families had been very closely linked.

'Well, well, King. Yer publics awaitin'.' Shiro drawled with the ever resent smirk on his face.

'Don't remind me. Let's just get this day over with so I can get on with the rest of my life.'

Shiro laughed again. Placing his white helmet with tinted visor, he motioned for Ichigo to do the same. Speaking through the radio system they had specially installed, Shiro ran through some of the things he would have to remember to say and do.

While never overly fond of the rules of society, Shiro knew when things have to get serious. Though he still liked to revel in Ichigo's pain as he was reminded of some of the tasks he had to fulfil during his times in the school.

As they pulled up to the front gates, the military were holding back the press when they passed through. Saluting the young Prince as he dismounted. To save himself a lot of trouble, Ichigo didn't remove his helmet until he was right outside the main entrance of the building. With Shirosaki following suit, the press took pictures of the 'Young Prince Ichigo and his Shadow.'

* * *

AN: Well please do tell me what you think. This won't be updated as often as my other stories (Baring Your Colours: On The Plus Side: The Show) But I wanted to get it out there before it drove me insane.

Not a lot happening in this chapter, but it's introductory and I suck at first chapters.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	2. Chapter 2

**Reluctance  
Chapter II**

Pairing: GrimmIchi. Some IchiHime, UlquiHime and HichiHime.

Synopsis: A rather bored, reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. Yaoi. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Definition: Reluctant - 1. Striving against; **opposed in desire**; unwilling; disinclined; loth.

Warnings. Yaoi, as pairing suggests. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I've come to accept that now, though it still pains me to say it.

AN: Thank you for the positive response to this fic. Like I said before it won't be updated as often as I would like, as my other stories will take priority bu that will change after they have finished -x

* * *

Once their mini-photo shoot was over, Ichigo was escorted inside by Shiro and Uryuu who was just inside the door, clipboard and pocket sewing kit in hand. It never ceased to amaze Ichigo how much Uryuu could fit on his person and he often had a spare pair of clothes kept somewhere on him. Which was utterly ridiculous to Ichigo as Uryuu was smaller than him in stature and still remained looking like it even after he had fitted in all the varios things he carried. The sewing kit was as an essential item as money and phone as far as Uryuu was concerned. Right at that moment he had his usual annoyed face. Usual as Ichigo always managed to have that effect on the boy. More often than not it had something to do with his clothes and/or the state of them.

'Well you managed to arrive without damage I see,' he said rather scathingly. They both knew Uryuu cared more than he put on, but he was mostly distracted by Ichigo's appearance than anything else. 'I do hope your going to sort out that dandelion top that you call hair in time for the ceremony. Otherwise I will do it and you know that I will, Kurosaki.'

That was another thing about him Ichigo couldn't get - aside from Uryuu's refusal to call him by his first name, it was usually Kurosaki and rarely Kurosaki-san - it seemed Uryuu had also self-appointed himself to become Ichigo's PA, which was both a blessing and a curse. While Ichigo was grateful for someone to sort out his entire schedule, which happened to be twice as full now since he was in middle school, it meant he had to deal with Uryuu's mother-hen rants when he didn't quite get there in time or his designated attire was ruffled some how.

While Ichigo found it a great annoyance and incredibly repetitve, Shiro found it insanely amusing and enjoyed ruffling Ishida's feathers a little more here and there by feigning innocence and flashing a breath-taking smile - whom all but Ichigo were defenceless against - whenever he was something to do with the problem at hand. It poked a reaction out of even the stiffest boards, Byakuya Kuchiki being the main one.

Uryuu didn't stand a chance.

Rukia had smiled for days by the fact her brother was so defensive and adamant that he did _not smile_, God forbid, and he most certainly did not_ blush_. Ichigo had been there at the time and had been daring enough to take a picture of what could only be described as pure black-mail.

He held it close at all times in his iPhone - yes the young Prince was very up to date, despite his historical attire - to keep it out of the hands that Byakuya sent to destroy the incriminating evidence. A fact that irritated Byakuya to no end, hence he was a slave to the young Prince with the reputation-shattering image of the business tycoon, that he would do anything to stop it seeing the light of day.

'Well now that the public appearance is out of the way, we have to get to the auditorium to set up for your speech to the school.' He turned to Shiro with unmasked distaste. 'I assume that you are aware of your role in this?

'Che. What do you fucking take me for? I've been running this place since I got here; I know how things go down.'

Uryuu scoffed at the language that Shiro was so found of using. 'But you didn't have a coronation or rules to abide by. Not that you would anyway.'

'What was that clucky?'

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the two continued to argue, not that it was a new thing. Uryuu absolutely couldn't stand Shiro, so they were often like this until Ichigo eventually stepped in to stop Shiro from turning the one person he could depend upon to get him organised turned so red his head would blow off. Ichigo knew that he would blush whenever he was in close proximaty of Shiro, Uryuu was adamant that he got so angry that it showed on his face - that's what he said anyway. But no one could resist Shiro's smile.

'Hey, you two done yet? Don't I have to go to registration or something?'

Uryuu's eyes glanced over the clipboard quickly. 'Do you ever pay attention, Kurosaki? No, you have to go straight to the auditorium so everything can get set up. It's where you're being introduced to the students.'

This Ichigo didn't understand. There were four public grade schools and four public middle schools in Seireitei, one in each sector. But the High school was a combination of them all in the city centre on neutral ground.

Ichigo had gone to the only private one in the city centre along with Rukia, so they were in the same class and became great friends through it. Shiro had been a couple of years ahead, but they hung out every day after school anyway. The private school was small and catered to the noble families of Seireitei. Most of the students lived in the Soul Society quadrant of Seireitei, but every so often some of the richer families from Hueco Mundo, the Rukongai – where the Vizards had settled and Karakura for every other soul who wasn't a part of the major gang wars, though they usually got brought in anyway after the youths fought over turf.

It caused an uprising in the sector and they soon joined in everytime their part of the city was terrorized because the other gangs wanted to fight on neutral ground. Most residents who could afford it, moved into the Soul Society - the rest were left to battle it out.

The elders of the Noble houses had revolted against the decision to merge, but as the noble families were few and far between nowadays, the 9th Prince had no problem getting them to agree.

Of all the Princes, the 9th was the one most dedicated to keeping the peace and was the one to open the High school in Central to all inhabitants of Seireitei. Unfortunately, the 9th Prince wasn't very popular with the leaders of the Yakuza from the different sections and was assassinated. It was never found out where the killer had come from, but Central 46 named the High school after him in memorial.

And thus, Kenjou High - The Strong Fortress - unbreakable by the battles that waged on around it and immune to the hatred that surrounded it. It had been designed to be able to withstand a nuclear bomb, so it was the safest place in the entire city. Where the youths could come and, hopefully, avoid what was going on outside. As it was so large, there was an option for he teens to stay in a dormatory on site. They were all mixed. as segregating would defeat the purpose of what the school was trying to achieve. And more often than not, you were purposfully put into a flat with three others from different sections. The school didn't take bribes to keep their little darlings away from the big bad Hollows. People were only moved if there were serious disagreements between flatmates.

As unlikely as it seems, this didn't happen often. As it wasn't mandatory to continue on to High school, many of the more hardened delinquents refused to go. The people who went there, went because they _**wanted**_ to be there - _**they wanted to escape**_. Especially those in the furthest edges of the Rukongai, on the Hueco Mundo border, who suffered terribly with abuse from the Hollows who, in return, found it incredibly amusing to slash their car tyres and generally cause the residents grief.

Ichigo didn't see that part of the city often as a whole army of security guards followed him after he went any further than Area 10 of the Rukongai. Which wasn't far at all. He was allowed in a 10th of the whole of the Rukongai area alone and Hueco Mundo was a huge no-no. That didn't mean he didn't go there though. He and Shiro sneeked out all the time, especially to Hueco Mundo. Shiro was firmly against the idea that Ichigo would be known throughout the city as a pansy-assed spoilt-brat who was 'too good' for the likes of the Hollows, and more importantly the Espada.

They were the leaders of the gang from Hueco Mundo, and Shiro went round to Las Noches to fight with them all. He usually came back with some injuries, so Ichigo was sure that the leaders were strong enough to cause a problem if the occasion arose. Shiro had been training Ichigo to fight since he could stand without assistance. Shiro's theory was, that if Ichigo couldn't stand his own against them now, then he was never going to be able to in the future, no matter how strong he was. The first three years were very important.

Ichigo had never met the 'big boys' as Shiro had refused to take him there to fight anyone but the lower ranking ones. Naturally, Kurosaki talent shone through and they were no match, but Shiro thought it unwise to let him anywhere near the stronger candidates. This had undoubtly surprised Ichigo entirely - rational thought was a very uncommon thing for Shiro when it came to strength and fighting. As a creature of instinct, Shiro had no time for a battle plan, whereas Ichigo tried to fight using tactics. Shiro always made fun of him for it, but reconsidered after Ichigo beat him by only using tactics anmd that insane strength he had for his tiny - in comparison - body.

Another thing Shiro got a kick out of; making fun of Ichigo's height/body form, or the worst, his 'prettiness', as Shiro put _oh_ so delicately. Which, royally pissed Ichigo off. He was a male and a strong one at that! He always counter-attacked by saying that Shrio must be weak from his severe annemia and the issue was pushed aside, though not for long, for a fight. And then everything went on as if it never happened.

'Kurosaki! Pay attention! We have to move, so move it!'

Not one to want to be on the end of an Ishida rant, he had been warned by his dad of it so often it came by second nature. One of the greatest, scratch that - the **_only_** useful piece of advice his father had ever given him.

'Ichigo. When it comes to the Ishida family - do as your told or fear the consequences ... the Ishida Rant of He~ll!'

Ichigo had promptly kicked him in the face and walked away, but kept the advice nonetheless. He had too much experiance in his short life of what happens, and the traditions continues ...

'Okay, okay. We're moving. Shiro leave Uryuu alone. You know how he gets around you. I don't need the hassle today.' He said it with a semi-serious tone that pulled the corners of Shiro's lips down a touch, but the albino knew he only meant to placate Ishida.

'Tch, you're the King.'

Ichigo raised an unamused eyebrow, but said nothing. 'Can I assume that you know the building inside out already and can lead me there Uryuu?'

Uryuu pushed up his glasses with his indext finger and nodded. 'Follow me and try to keep up, we'll have no distractions.' And snidely to Shiro. 'That means you.'

Ichigo blocked out the inevitable arguement that ensued as he followed behind his PA, taking in the building instead. They crossed a highly preened courtyard, it central feature being a large water fountain with the signature beings of each sector of Seireitei being aligned in a circle as componants of the base of the monument. The Lion of the Kurosaki line, the Eagle of Soul Society, the Tiger of Heuco Mundo, the Rooster of the Rukongai and the Snake of Karakura. Ichigo was unsure why the Kurosaki lion was included, but he definately knew why it was placed between the Rooster and the Snake.

Each represented the policies of each sector, but the one that had always confused Ichigo was the Snake of Karakura. If the ancestors had disagreed with the policies of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, why had they chosen an animal that represented evil and deviousness? On his travells around Seireitei, Ichigo had asked to be taken in to Vizard territory a few times. Shrio had looked at him like he had just stated he was going to dye his hair black and, of course he snorted with laughter and he took him there regardless and they had a lot of fun dodging around the guards at the edge of Central.

The place had been quite quiet, the entire sector taking up less space than Central, which was consisted of Central 46, the Kurosaki Palace, the Shirosaki Manor, Kenjou High and the various large industires of the rich and famous of the different districts and the smaller businesses of those who had escaped the different districts. There were very few housing areas within Central. most living in or above their establishments to cut costs and the more well off having luxory residences outside the City centre. Each sector had everything that Central had, though in not as great abundance or variation.

If you were unfamiliar with another sectors cuisine or rituals, Central was definately the place to go. Ichigo had abandoned going to the various museums and temples in favour of actually going and experiencing them for himself with the actual people who lived the way they did. Shrio hated the culture fest that seemed to enthrall the younger boy but was dragged along in promise of fights after.

Several students were scattered around the courtyard, tending to various things. Ichigo deduced that they were not on first-day detentions as they all looked relatively happy in their tasks. _Probably from the Rukongai,_ he thought at first but shook it away. It was unbecoming of him to judge the people of his future city so rashly, it had been thoughts like that that had driven several Princes into the ground, the 13th Prince being the most recent. Ichigo's dad had had a very hard time trying to convince people that he wasn't like his tyrant of a father, who had died early on in his career of _unknown causes._ Ichigo snorted and was about to look away from the courtyard as they were about to re enter the school on the other side, when something caught his eye.

_Or someone_ to be more precise. At first glance he had thought it was a trick of the light, but after blinking he found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the beauty before him. She had appeared from around the fountain, flower in hand - a single white camellia. The first thing that caught Ichigo's attention, for our Prince is a very modest young man, was her hair. Yes her hair, it wasn't Ichigo's weird codeword for anything else. It had been the lusious orange of her hair shining majestically in the morning sun that had drawn him to her. She was a petite in everyway bar one, the most obvious in fact. Her body was a perfect hourglass, long legs, shapely hips, her tiny waist and the kicker, though Ichigo had never really had interest before, was her ... uh_, be a man, Ichigo ... this isn't the time to be a bashful virg- idiot! I meant idiot_! Well, her more than bountiful chest was most certainly a sight to behold. But Ichigo couldn't help but think that they were an extra bonus when it came to this magnificent girl.

A loud clearing of a throat caused him to return to the real world when Uryuu looked like he was a step away from tapping his foot in impatience. 'Really, Kurosaki, now is not the time to be admiring the scenery. We have a schedule to keep to, and it will be my head -'

'Save it, Ishida. It seems little Ichigo here is set on filling one of his more _pleasant_ duties.' Ichigo looked away sharply upon the sudden realisation that not only had he been gawping at the angel of a girl, Shiro had seen him do it. He was never going to hear the end of it ...

'What do you mean now? What could be more important than his address to his future people?'

Shiro gave him a huge devious smirk. 'Why, his Princess of course.' He inclined his head towards the beauty who was now conversing with another girl by the Rooster statue on the fountain. He also looked pointedly at Ichigo who was again entranced by the doe-eyed girl, who's laughter rang out abross the courtyard. 'Oi, Ichigo!'

The young Prince snapped out of his trance. 'Huh?' he replied.

'Unluckily for you, I can't tell you anything about her. She's brand new, just like you. Though, with a body like that you never know ...'

Ichigo pinned him with his most fierce glare, and Shiro shrank back a touch. He may have experiance, but Ichigo was a demon when it came to strength. Shiro knew from when he had gone to far in the past.

'_Don't. You. **Dare**_.' His vision snapped to Uryuu, 'I want to know everything you can find out about her. Just as soon as I give you her name.'

'As much as that part of your duties are important, I insist that you go through with the ceremony. I will even start a rumour that you have already found your Princess, if that will placate you at all.'

Ichigo felt his anger begin to slowly seep away. As much as he loved Shrio as a brother, he could often be his worst nightmare when it came to thing like this. He made sure that his underlying message was brought across in his few words. If Shrio had any inkling about how serious he was, he would back of immediately, leaving Ichigo to think about what to say to his newly found angel ...

* * *

A/N: Finally got it out. I had a little difficulty with the second half of this chapter and couldn't for the life of me get it sorted.

Poor excuses I know, but when life hands you lemons and whatnot ...

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	3. Chapter 3

**Reluctance**

**Chapter III**

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, (IchiHime, I swear it's only temporary! D=)

AN: I did warn that I wouldn't update this as often, but the inspiration was there for me to reach out and grab! XD

* * *

Ichigo had never been particularly introverted, when he was younger he had actually been quite boisterous as most kids are. His dad had made it very clear to all that surrounded the future King of Seireitei that Ichigo was to be treated as a normal child going to school. That he was not to be babied or fussed over any more than the other children his age.

His dad was weird like that. He had even said himself;

_'No son of mine is going to be a pampered sissy! In fact, treat him a little worse so he can toughen up a bit!'_

Naturally, all had taken it in their stride as one of the eccentric King's half-jokes but they followed half of his wish any way. Ichigo was glad of the change in scenery when he got to school. He was a normal kid growing up and having fun with his friends, that's all there was to it.

It wasn't until he was 11 that he realised how much responsibility was going to be placed upon him after he graduated from High school. In those days it seemed so far off in the future that it was almost unreal, like it was going to happen to someone else. Ichigo was glad that he was eased in to it rather than having it all piled on at once.

But that didn't mean however, that he liked speaking in public. He had been in the public eye since the day he was born but he didn't even know _how _to talk so obviously speeches weren't expected. As he got older, his dad got him to do more public speaking. The usual things, like talking to prize winners or the elderly in the care home. Simple stuff.

His dad had been lecturing him about this 'Royal Address to the Public' all summer long. Uryuu had been a constant presence to take note of what must happen and when. Shiro had also been there, but as more of a source of humour than anything else. He hated these formalities just as much as Ichigo did and sympathised with his 'King' at every turn.

They were currently standing on the side of the auditorium stage. Shiro, as usual, was in between slouching back on a chair he had found and jumping on the balls of his feet in agitation. Ichigo shook his head at his best friend's antics and winced when he was prodded sharply in the side of his neck.

Uryuu pushed his glasses back up with his forefinger before checking his watch for the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes. Ichigo could see that the boy was on edge about the whole thing and was no doubt running through the order of events in his head at 50 miles a minute. Ichigo wasn't naïve enough to think that this little event was nothing compared to his actual 'official' crowning. This was just as important as every little decision he was going to have to make in the future to keep his 'Kingdom' alive and war free. Gang wars that is, but if they got out of hand who knows what would happen.

The stage darkened as the stage lights went out and a quick glance told Ichigo that the house lights were still on. The buzzing of conversation alerted Uryuu to the incoming of 'the masses' and he went into full mother-hen mode.

'Listen up, Kurosaki. This is the first and probably most important thing you are ever going to have to do and if you screw it up, your whole reign is in jeopardy.' He dashed over to Ichigo side and began to brush off the invisible lint on the Prince's clothing, straightening everything until he was completely happy. Ichigo let him do it, it was so much easier than fighting the boy on stuff like this. Shiro smirked next to him, which quickly turned into a frown as his own clothes came under siege.

'You as well. I am well aware that you never had to do this, so you better behave as well.' He turned to Ichigo once more with a look of confidence. 'I know you can do this, Ichigo. I will personally give the announcement of you finding your chosen Princess.'

Ichigo nodded, brushing off his usual scowl. It was strange. At the mere mention of his angel he was filled with a confidence that could win wars by sheer will. With her in mind, he motioned for Shiro to stand from his slouch and join him at centre stage, behind the podium under the cover of darkness.

Ichigo ran through the list of things that had been drilled into his head. He had more than enough confidence that this would go well, but the added boost he received this morning from the heavens was giving him a light, far off feeling. Like he was walking on air.

Shiro noticed the sickly sweet look on Ichigo's face and sighed with disgust. He knew better than to challenge what Ichigo believed in, but seeing the normally scowling teen actually – uh, he could hardly stomach it – _sappy_, it freaked him out.

Which, surprisingly, happened quite a lot to Shiro. It was strange because he had known Ichigo since the day the future King popped out. So he knew everything about Ichigo. They spent every day together, and more often than not all day as well. Since Shiro had gone to High school they made sure that they met up during lunch and straight after school to go on 'Shiro's Adventure of the Day.'

An idea of Shiro's to make sure that the 'King' had fun even when his duties began to pile up. More often than not Shiro would sneak them out into the surrounding sectors to wreak havoc under the guise of another gang. It was harmless, but it was interesting when Prince Ichigo _suddenly_ appeared to sort it all out.

Ichigo had taken up his little habit of jumping on the balls of his feet in anticipation, Shiro just watched and waited for the looks on some of the lead gangs members when they realised just _who_ had been beating their asses for the past few years.

The auditorium fell into silence when old man Yamamoto took centre stage. The ancient had been here for so long Ichigo wasn't sure if there had been a principle before him. It had been a part of Ichigo's duties to have a meeting with all the staff at the school to lay down just what was expected of him and what he, in return, wanted to happen. Changes he wanted to make for instance, 'cause he did have the power to do that. Though it had to be with good reason and whatever else they said had to happen; but the opportunity was there should he find something not to his liking or unfair to a particular set of people.

'Students of Seireitei, we shall commence with the first of many extremely important ceremonies that many of you may be a part of in the near future. The presentation of your next King in his first public address. I present to you, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki, the 15th crowned Prince of Seireitei.'

The stage lights rose, revealing Ichigo and Shiro. There was quite a mixed reaction.

From the front of the auditorium came whispers of excitement as it was, for most of them, their first time ever going anywhere near some one of noble heritage. They were the more innocent of the Hollows, Vizards and most of the kids from the Rukongai. Those from Soul Society were slightly more in the know, but some were still weary of his orange hair.

Those further up recognised Shiro instantly. Some in anger and rage as he had managed to piss off more than a few people recently when he went on his 'adventures' solo. There were some very angry boyfriends and girlfriends alike who were far from amused at his more recent hobby of stealing respective partners. Their loss. Some of his closer, well he wouldn't say friends exactly, classmates laughed at his get up, the rest were salivating over how hot the albino looked.

That was the general reaction to Ichigo though, even Shiro could admire that his cousin and best friend was sexy as. But that would be weird and wrong, so he didn't think on it again. He watched as Ichigo scoured the crowd for his 'Princess' whilst waiting for the crowd to settle again.

'I, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki the 15th Prince of Seireitei and heir to the throne,' Ichigo took in another deep breath as his title was quite the mouthful. He hated public speaking, but was good at it as soon as he got going properly. 'Have come before you today to present myself to my future citizens.

'I, as an attendee of this fine establishment, have started on my journey towards my official coronation. It is both a pleasure and an honour to share this moment with all of you.'

He paused as the crowd clapped at the right places. They were mainly guided by the teachers, but Shiro had already noticed a mass of 'Prince Ichigo' fan girls who were more intersted in listening to the sound of his voice rather than what he actually said.

The rest, rather begrudgingly, started after Shiro moved forward from the shadows to glare at them firmly. It worked like a charm.

'I thank you for your kind welcome, and hope in earnest that we can work together to maintain the peace that reigns over Seireitei at this moment in time and as long as I sit upon the throne.'

Another round of applause. Ichigo waited patiently, using his time to shift through those who were less than enthusiastic and even those who he could tell were talking about just how they could well 'work together'.

He glanced back to Shiro to make sure he got the silent message about those who needed a lesson in cooperation. Turning back he stepped around the podium to walk to front centre stage, as he had been instructed. There were more whispers as the crowd got to see him completely.

Old man Yamamoto joined him on the stage, a large velvet box in his hands.

'Students, look upon this moment as one of great importance. Kneel, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki.'

Ichigo dropped gracefully to one knee with his head bowed. Old man Yamamoto held the box out for Shiro, who had followed Ichigo to centre stage, to take. Shiro held his arms out dutifully, winking at Ichigo playfully. Yamamoto opened the box the reveal the solid gold coronet of the Kurosaki line. He lifted it out as one would when crowning a King and went through the rights and passage of how important it was that he hold true to his words.

Ichigo knew this. He knew it all and he would be an idiot to consider it as anything but the utmost importance. The coronet was placed upon his head and he rose just as he was blinded by the flashes of a thousand cameras going of simultaneously. The applause of the crowd was immense and Ichigo couldn't be more relieved.

He got through it, the difficult part any way. Now was to the smaller announcements that he could make in a less formal tone, making sure that the crowd knew that he didn't always have the formal stick up his ass.

'I once again thank you all. A special thanks goes out to Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni-san, the principle and leading fathers of Kenjou High.' More applause. 'Ishida Uryuu, my PA who designed, made and fashioned my coronation garments and who also got me here today on time.'

A rather bashful Uryuu was pulled from behind the curtains by Shiro for his own applause.

'And finally, Shirosaki Ogichi.' He motioned for Shiro to join him at the front. Shiro looked pissed about the mention of his first name, but let it slide as he was confused why he was being called forward. 'My best friend and the one who coached me through the whole of today's ceremony.

'However, he deserves more than an applause for the work he has done in my stead whilst I was still in middle school. And on that note, kneel Shirosaki Ogichi.'

If Shiro was confused he didn't show it. He had actually clocked on to where this was all going.

'I, Ichigo Kurosaki the 15th Crowned Prince of Seireitei, present thee, Shirosaki Ogichi, with the royal coronet of the the Shadow Prince of Seireitei.' A second velvet box was produced and Ichigo took out a silver coronet, much like his own, and placed it upon Shiro's white head.

* * *

Review please! XD

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	4. Chapter 4

**Reluctance**

**Chapter IV**

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)

AN: I did warn that I wouldn't update this as often, but the inspiration was there for me to reach out and grab! This chapter was very easy to write though. XD

* * *

'So that's why the bastard was lookin' so smug the last time he came round. Che, Shadow Prince. Of all the fuckin' things!' Said one of the third years. They had grouped together at the back of the auditorium despite being in different form groups.

From the very beginning, all the form groups are mixed to create a sense of unity among the new arrivals. It gave them a chance to make friends among the different sectors. This arrangement had been established upon the opening of the school and while it worked for 80% of the population, there still remained those who believed that separating the different races was a ploy to weaken the gang system.

So those who were vehemently against it still congregated whenever the school was called together. As you might have guessed, they were the ones that were apart of the gangs. They were very open about it and the school couldn't do anything about it, just try and control it. Up until now that is.

Now it was all up to Prince Ichigo and his cabinet. More than a few teachers breathed a sigh of relief at that revelation.

'Well what did you expect, trash. He is the Shirosaki closest in age to the Prince, imbecile.'

'What you fuckin' call me? C'mere and say it ta my face you emo-bitch!'

So caught up in his argument the third year didn't notice the figure materialise behind him. 'Nnoitra, Nnoitra, Nnoitra. Is that anyway to talk in front of yer superiors?

The group turned sharply to see the subject of their discussion leaning on the railings behind Nnoitra's head. They nodded briefly out of acknowledgement and, rather begrudgingly, out of respect.

'Yo, Ulqui! What's the 411 on the Espada movement?' Shiro asked the stoic third year, who he had yet to see even a hint of a smile from. Not that Shiro was going to give up, he knew that Ulquiorra would crack before he did.

Ulquiorra merely sighed at the nickname and answered the annoying albino, 'We are growing in strength and have managed to get most of the Numeros – those who chose not to go to the school – to at least consider joining as Fraccion,'

'Good, good.' He leapt over the bar and slid into the space between Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Once settled he turned to Ulquiorra once again. 'And the replacement? Ya can't leave a slot empty, it speaks weakness through the other gangs.'

Ulquiorra continued to regard him coldly, even though the third year knew Shiro was right. 'That is not going so well. No one can surpass Zommari, the Septa. Aside from yourself and what we assumed was your younger brother. Am I correct in thinking that it was in fact the young Prince who visited us all this time.'

Shiro beamed at Ulquiorra's perceptiveness. He could always count on the stoic man for a straightforward answer or blunt opinion. 'Yeah, he's good ain't he?' Shiro took a moment to glance down to where Ichigo shook hands with each passing person leaving the auditorium. Ichigo had a small smile on his face as each person introduced themselves, every so often one would add a congratulations or ask a question. Shiro chuckled as Ishida had to intervene when some of the girls refused to move along.

'I should say, that is one fine piece of ass.'

Shiro turned his most feared death glare onto Nnoitra, his aura darkening so much his sclera turned black, his tone low and sub-zero cold. 'Don't you fucking think about it, Jiruga. If I hear you have gone within 10 feet of him with that in mind, yer dead. You get me?'

Nnoitra recoiled despite himself. Shirosaki was one intimidating bastard when rubbed up the wrong way. 'All right. Che.'

'Glad to hear it. Yer out of luck anyway.' Shiro could see the blush from here as the girl from the courtyard took her turn to pass by Ichigo. Ichigo took the girl's hand in his and pressed in delicately to his lips. The girl turned redder than the velvet of the stage curtains while the remaining students broke into shocked and excited whispers.

The Hollows around the Shadow Prince looked to him for answers. 'Like I said, yer out of luck. Ichigo is straight and,' he paused for effect as Ichigo let to girl's hand slip from his. The biggest smile Shiro had ever seen on his face in over 10 years. 'Prince Ichigo has already found his Princess.'

Shiro stood abruptly and leapt back over the railing behind them. 'Ulqui, as you well know, yer in charge of the Hueco Mundo students now. So yer the most likely to become a Dorm Head.'

As there are so many students who choose to live on campus, several Dorm buildings had to be constructed. Especially as the number of attendees continued to increase. There are four Dormitories, each centred around one of the sub schools.

The sub-schools were more specific to the students future plans: the School of Science, the School of Sport, the School of the Arts and the School of Management.

The School of Science held courses in any science related topic under the sun. The School of Medicine was a separate building but was still class under its parent school. All doctors, surgeons, biologists, chemists and physicists studied in the School of Science.

The School of Sport was for the future athletes and sports stars. The school gave scholarships to anyone who showed great potential in their chosen sport or sports.

The School of the Arts ranged from music, writing/journalism, media and film making, general art , drama/theatrics and dance – though that coincided with the School of Sports.

The School of Management held the School of Law under its roof, along with politics, business management and accountancy.

Although it was compulsory for first year students to take lessons in all four schools – the basics that each provided – it was necessary for them to decide on which area they would like to major in before hand. That's why the school opened a fortnight before lessons officially began so the students could go and see the facilities.

Once they had decided they move into the Dorm that is most suited to what they wanted to do, or if they weren't sure the one that was most suited to their general interests.

Shiro knew that he and Ichigo were set on their choice from the off; School of Management – Politics. Well what did you expect? So they had already reserved adjacent rooms in the separate Dorm next to it that was reserved for the Prince and his council; The Royal Dorm. The Prince suites, naturally, where all the Princes before them resided after the school was built.

Though as not all had their careers already planned out for them, so they used the first year to make up their minds. Second years dropped one of the schools that they definitely didn't want to take lessons in, freeing up their timetables for more of the others. You could also decide to drop two or even three schools and focus solely on your choice career and have extra study hours.

The four Dorms were named after the seasons; Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Spring Dorm was next to the Science buildings, Summer next to the Arts, Autumn was for the Sports students and Winter was for the rest of the Management majors. Each one was different and catered to the students needs.

Shiro had spent time in each of the Dorm, but nothing could beat his Prince suite. Any one could tell you that – just ask most of the third year girls, and some of the guys. The suite opposite him had stayed empty for the past two years but finally Ichigo would be moving in.

He reached Ichigo's spot by the doors and tapped the boy's shoulder, nodding to the girls who passed by. Ichigo glanced at him and nodded, turning back to the girls who were hoping to receive the same treatment as the orange-haired girl who had passed before them. They were all slightly disappointed but still happy to have shaken hands with _the _Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Quite the scene ya caused, Ichi. Did ya want to make it any more obvious?'

'Shut it. Look here's Rukia, this'll throw them off.'

Just as he finished his hushed whisper, the Kuchiki girl came to stand before Ichigo. When Ichigo took her hand, she gave him one of her warning glares not to do anything stupid. Ichigo raised her hand to his lips any way.

The crowds broke into more whispers and Rukia looked like she was about to punch Ichigo in the face. But due to her status in society and the formality of the situation, she merely smiled and curtsied rather mockingly in Shiro's opinion. When she went to pass Shiro he couldn't help but make a comment.

'Lookin' good Kuchiki. May be you'll end up a real Princess after all.'

She honed in her glare on him which only made him chuckle. 'Yeah, just like you might become a real Prince.'

'Heh. I'm already crowned Kuchiki, it already official.' She stared at him thoughtfully, with a hint of worry as she glanced at Ichigo.

'You know it won't last Shiro. You of all people should know he's not -'

'Not here, Kuchiki.' He cut her off before she voice the thoughts that were running through both of their heads. 'Don't worry, he'll see sense.'

'If you're sure. Just don't hurt him, Shiro. Let him figure it out for himself.' She walked out with her head held high, ignoring the whispers that followed her out.

---

Ichigo did his best to properly acknowledge each and every one of the students who passed him, but his mind still strayed back to his angel, his princess; Inoue Orihime. It was just too perfect! She was born to be a princess, and a princess she will be.

He had kept his eyes on her until she had walked out of the door. He quickly sent Uryuu after her to make sure no one caused her any trouble, also to make his interest more official. It would also give Uryuu more chance to find out more about her. Not that Ichigo cared where she came from, but each sector had its different customs when it came to these sorts of things.

Hollows and Shinigamis were more strict about 'courting' and chaperoning. They were really old fashioned and often held balls where all females would have to have an older brother or sister to take them and who had to stay with them at all times. It was quite annoying, but it could be quite fun. He would usually go on a "double date" with Shiro and his sisters to these things, he would be with Yuzu and he left Karin in Shiro's hands. Considering that Shiro was known for being a womaniser, Ichigo knew that Karin could more than handle herself. Shiro left a party one time with more than a bruised ego after he joked about it lightly; Karin sure had one nasty kick.

Thinking about it, Ichigo should be fearing the condition of his own "family jewels" after the little stunt with Rukia. He was sure, and Shiro would agree, that Rukia had been giving Karin self defence lessons behind their backs. Ichigo had seen the killer intent behind that curtsy and overly sweet smile, he still couldn't quite shake off the feeling that someone, or several people, were staring holes through his body.

Which was strange because, ego aside, everyone was staring at him. But several sets of eyes were regarding him with something more than general interest. He nodded in acknowledgement as Shiro appeared by his side; this meant that the heads of the Hollow, Shinigami and Vizard gangs were up next.

The auditorium was almost empty now, all that was left were the members of the gangs. The teachers had all taken their leave at this point, knowing that the Kurosaki prince could more than handle himself.

The most important part of his official introduction – the introduction of Prince Kurosaki as a Yakuza Boss. Nothing dirty would happen without his knowing, as Shiro would Lord over it and all the problems would come back to Ichigo.

'As you all know, it is just half of my job to help the community and be a figure head. My position was create because all our fore fathers created these gangs to protect and defend your respective territories. I haven't heard of any recent problems from Shiro, so I shall assume there aren't any at the moment.' He paused to regard each gang member in turn. 'Would the gangs leaders please step forward before me now.'

There was a parting between the three groups – the Rukongai refused to participate in such things – and three figures walked down.

The first was Ulquiorra Cifer of Hueco Mundo. He was of small stature with pale skin, large emerald green eyes and mid-length black hair and as of this year, he was also the strongest and of highest rank throughout the Hollow gang still in the school. He was ranked 4th among the top of the Hollow ranks despite being one of the youngest in the top 10. He was a third year, a Business major and currently the first in line to be the new Winter Dorm Head.

The second was Hirako Shinji of Karakura. He had jaw length blond hair and a wide not-quite grin. The Vizard were the smallest of the three gangs, Ichigo wasn't even sure there were many more than the four other who stood behind Shinji. He was a second year and Shiro had said that Shinji was a Law major and Art minor despite this he already was the Summer Dorm Head.

The third was Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Soul Society. He was the shortest of the three leaders – not that any of them were particularly tall – with the whitest hair Ichigo had ever seen on a teenager and the brightest turquoise eyes that were amplified by his hair. He was a child genius and even though he looked like he had skipped a few grades, he was in fact a first year. He was in line to be a Captain in the Royal Army as soon as he graduated so he was in line to be the Autumn Dorm Head.

That left the Spring Dorm Head, but as the Dorm contained several on site laboratories, the man in charge of the School of Science doubled up as the Dorm Head. Kisuke Urahara, a man Ichigo greatly respected despite his being greatly annoying and constantly full of riddles. If you had the patience you could eventually get a straight answer out of him. There had been a big blow up between him and Central 46 over something, but Ichigo's dad had pulled rank and Kisuke kept his job within the school. He had restrictions or something, but Ichigo's dad had always changed the subject when ever Ichigo asked too much.

The three leaders stood before the Princes, who had moved back to the front centre stage. Shiro had told Ichigo all about Ulquiorra and Shinji, and Ichigo had known Toshiro all the way through school. But as the three stood before him it suddenly made the situation very real. This was really happening, and these three would be very formidable foes.

'Cifer-san, Hirako-san, Toshiro -'

'That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you.' The boy cut across. Ichigo didn't really mind as he knew how much Toshiro didn't like being treated differently from everyone else. Whether it was because of his appearance or disregard for his position. Ichigo mentally cursed for his slip up and was about to apologise when Shiro beat him to it.

'And that's Prince Kurosaki to you, short stuff.' Shiro didn't care about what rank anyone was going to have. He was a here and now kind of guy, though he did notice Ichigo's worried shake of his hair at the slip up. Shiro's job was to cover for Ichigo's initial slip ups as he had taken this role for the past two years. 'Now, all of ya should know that I took charge of all the official stuff these past two years, but now you all answer to Ichigo. He is your Prince so you treat him with the same respect you showed me. 'Cause you know that if anyone of you steps out of line against the royal heir it goes back to the head of your families. And I ain't talking 'bout yer mothers and fathers.'

He looked to the Hollows, 'It goes straight to Aizen fer you', he looked to the Shinigamis, 'It's a little more inconvenient fer you lot as yer family head happens ta be the Headmaster of the school. Who is always on site no matter what. As for the Vizards, I know you answer directly to Shinji.' He looked over to Ichigo for him to take over.

'Thank you, Shiro. Now,' He looked over them all again, 'The first Council will be held in a week. Any issues must be passed on to your gang leaders or they won't be heard. Thank you.'

The gangs waited for their leaders to return to them before walking out. They nodded at the Princes before going back to their respective Dorms. Ichigo turned to Shiro with a relieved look on his face.

'Ya did good, King.' Shiro walked forward and ruffled Ichigo's orange spikes.

'Thanks again, Shiro. For covering for me.' He said rather sheepishly. He hadn't wanted to rely on Shiro that much.

'No problem, King. Ya want to go to the Dorm?'

'Yeah.' Shiro put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders in a one armed hug of reassurance. 'What's the news with the Hollows, I saw you sneaked off while I was left to the mercy of the masses.' Ichigo joked lightly as they walked out of the now dark auditorium.

'Ah, good, I suppose. They ain't filled in their 6th spot yet though.'

Ichigo looked at him in curiosity. 'Hasn't that spot been open for weeks now? I thought my dad told Aizen that he had to fill it before the school year started.'

'Yeah, either all the candidates are really weak or Zommari has gotten stronger. He's the 7th,' Shiro added at Ichigo's questioning look. He let his arm slip off Ichigo's shoulder as they stepped through the single doors into the main administration building where Uryuu had said to meet him after.

'So it's the 6th position they need to fill then?' When Shiro's answer didn't come straight away, Ichigo stopped to look to his best friend again. He raised an eyebrow when Shiro had stopped a few steps back and was staring down the hallway in distaste.

'Shiro?'

'Ichi, watch out!'

Ichigo didn't have time to question before something came barelling into him from behind. He hit the polished floor with a thump, the thing – or person he realised – came down with him. It wasn't two seconds before the weight was ripped off him by an angry Shiro.

'Who the fuck d'ya think you are, scum? D'ya fuckin' know who ya just hit over?'

Ichigo moaned in pain when an arm pulled him back up. It took awhile for the room to stop spinning, all he could see was a block of white – which he assumed was Shiro – and a really really bright blue. He gripped his head where he had hit it and leant against Shiro.

The other person didn't make a sound so Shiro spoke up again. 'This is Prince Ichigo Kurosaki, ya bastard. Get on yer knees and fuckin' apologise!'

'Urgh, it's okay, Shiro. I was just standing there not looking or paying attention to what was around me.' Ichigo said weakly, still trying to focus his vision.

'Are you being serious, Ichi. This bastard was just about to run off without apologisin'.'

When Ichigo could see clearly again, he looked over to the wall where the stranger was leaning against heavily. The first thing he noticed was the bright blue swimming around his vision had been the guy's hair. Seriously, it was bright blue. And people said Ichigo;s hair colour was weird! The next thing he saw was how ripped the guy was. The guy was wearing the normal uniform with the shirt completely undone.

When the guy clocked on to where Ichigo was looking he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Shiro saw this and kicked the guy in the stomach.

'Just apologise to yer Prince and we'll let ya go.' Shiro looked at Shiro disapprovingly, but let him have his way. It was just so much easier that way. Ichigo just hoped the guy would just do it before Shiro decided to beat him into it. It looked liked the guy was quite stubborn so they could be there a while. To both Ichigo and Shiro's surprise, the guy moved to kneel before them with his head bowed.

'I'm sorry, Prince Kurosaki.'

'Accepted. What's your name?' The guy looked up at Ichigo with a wide confident smirk.

'Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service.'

* * *

A/N: Yay, they finally meet! Like I said, this chapter was really easy to write and it flowed really well.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	5. Chapter 5

**Reluctance**

**Chapter V**

* * *

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)

AN: I did warn that I wouldn't update this as often, but the inspiration was there for me to reach out and grab! XD

* * *

It wasn't always great being 'the new hot guy' – though it was hardly like nobody else was either - new that is. It sounded ridiculous even when he said it himself, but he was starting to believe his own words more and more lately.

First of all, his so called 'Uncle' - notice the heavy sarcasm - decided to ship him back to this city after generations of his family having not lived there for a reason his parents had refused to tell him. He was certain that they didn't want him to get ideas or whatever. But yeah, at least the other people here actually knew _something_ about the area they lived in. He hadn't the slightest. He just knew he had a really big empty house to himself that had sat unused for about 10 generations. It was awesome, living on your own, but the place was a mess. He was always used to someone cleaning up after him, no matter how much they bitched about how lazy he was.

Then again, they could hardly say anything now. What with being dead an all. Sure it sounds depressing, being an orphan and everything. It wasn't quite the case though.

As long as he could remember, the family has lived a well off life in another city for generations back. It was a good life. He didn't exactly have close friends but numerous cousins that were always around to hang out with.

Though he would admit that he was the odd one out, even among his stupidly large family. It appeared to skip several generations, but Grimmjow has been fortunate, or unfortunate, whichever way you want to look at it, to have the gene for the Jaegerjaques blue hair. It made him special amongst his cousins and he got spoiled a bit but he also got blamed when things went wrong.

That was the sort of messed up upbringing he had. One minute he was the golden child, the next he was told off for an Uncle losing his job – his family were always super traditional about husbands providing for their wives and so on. It never made sense to him either.

But that was more than enough of his family - they were all gone now anyway.

Grimmjow winced slightly as his back hit the wall. He had only meant to dodge around the people in the corridor but collided with someone. He couldn't even pause to catch his breath before his body was thrown off to the side again.

'Who the fuck d'ya think you are, scum? D'ya fuckin' know who ya just hit over?'

He looked up to see the strangest pair of people before him and what was far more interesting to him now was the one unabashedly checking him out, his abs in particular.

Grimmjow really hadn't noticed him. He was just running to this meeting thing that his 'uncle' had told him he had to be at no matter what. Needless to say, he didn't get there in time. The lady at the front desk had looked at him like he had three heads when he asked where it was.

And _that_ was all after he had to fight his way into the damned school past the horde of paparazzi that had set up camp outside. The boss had warned him about it at some point that he couldn't really remember, the only thing that had registered from that discussion was to keep his helmet on when going into school.

He hadn't got that either. He was hot news so why hide it? He hated to obey the orders but he didn't want to draw attention to himself on this day. Or something along those lines. Again, not paying attention for the win! The Jaegerjaques family was renowned around here apparently and it wasn't anything good from what he'd been told.

'This is Prince Ichigo Kurosaki, ya bastard. Get on yer knees and fuckin' apologise!' The albino was now shouting at him.

'Urgh, it's okay, Shiro. I was just standing there not looking or paying attention to what was around me.' The boy – _Prince _Ichigo was it? Interesting – said weakly, still trying to focus his vision.

'Are you being serious, Ichi. This bastard was just about to run off without apologisin'.' The albino made sense, the guy knew his types.

But back to the situation at hand - the Prince. And what a figurehead he was.

His clothes screamed of how important he was from the tight cut and the royal embellishments. And don't get him started on the boy's trousers - if you could even call them that - beyond skin tight; accentuating long lean legs and he was pretty sure he could judge the kids size by just looking, they were _that_ tight. It also gave him the so-sure feeling that the back would be just as good as the front - if you know what I mean.

The Prince was still in the hold of his albino counterpart who was in the inverted get up of his charge. The guy was hot, but it didn't compare to the Prince. An angular but still decidedly beautiful masculine face with big brown eyes that were still trained on Grimmjow's body. The brightest head of hair he had ever seen, aside from his own, in the most alluring shade of orange only added to the guy's appeal.

Before he knew what was going on the albino had kicked him full force in the stomach. 'Just apologise to yer Prince and we'll let ya go.' Even though he said that, his tone of voice implied just how much he wanted to kick Grimmjow again and it looked like he wasn't below aiming lower either.

Normally, Grimmjow would have said something like 'Bite me' and it would have gone into an all out brawl, but on your first day; after being severely threatened by his current 'guardian' to not disgrace his noble name, he surprised both of the guys by kneeling and lowering his head.

'I'm sorry, Prince Kurosaki.'

'Accepted. What's your name?' Came the quick reply from what could only be from someone of noble heritage.

'Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service.' Grimmjow was unsure what exactly he was implying with that, but as long as it wasn't a kick to the cock, he'd just about take anything the boy was willing to offer him.

Fuck that sounded desperate. He wasn't starved of sex - thank you very much - but he was hardly sitting on a bank of good experiences. There was just something about this boy that got his blood boiling with a desire he had never thought possible.

The Prince's eyes had finally trailed up to his and Grimmjow was taken aback by the sheer innocence he found there. You'd think this guy would have a two girls on both arms everywhere he went, but it seemed that his 'Shadow' had other ideas.

'Hey, Ichi, we've got to go. Stop oglin' the peasant and let's move it.' Ichigo snapped out of it at the sound of Shiro's voice.

Grimmjow was more than a little pissed off at the 'peasant' comment. He was seriously fighting the urge to slug the albino in the face anyway. How dare the freak call a Jaegerjaques a peasant!

'What the fuck was that?' _Shit._ He'd spoken out loud without realising it again, a very nasty habit. 'I said, who the fuck're you callin' a freak?'

'Shiro, he didn't mean it like that. Did you Jaegerjaques?' Ichigo looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Grimmjow really didn't want to screw up his chances of getting closer to the kid, but he would not back down from an attack at his family name.

'No, but don't you fuckin' call a Jaegerjaques a peasant, whitey!'

'Why the fuck not, you shouldn't be lookin' down on a Shirosaki. 'Cause it's gonna be the last thing you'll ever do!' Ichigo was now the one holding Shiro back from jumping on the guy. Shiro may only be a little bigger than Ichigo, but Ichigo had more than proved that he could hold his own. Grimmjow was now standing, so both he and Shiro had to look up at him slightly.

'Listen, Jaegerjaques. Back down and we'll forget about this, just apologise to Shiro -'

'Shadow Prince Shirosaki.' Ichigo rolled his eyes at his best friends harsh tone.

'Just to apologise to Shirosaki. And Shiro apologise to Jaegerjaques -'

'Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.' Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance at being interrupted again. He blinked slightly at Grimmjow's title. Was there a Jaegerjaques family of nobility? If so, they must be from Hueco Mundo. Urgh, there he goes with the judging thing again!

'So anyway just apologise and we can get on with our lives. I'm already in enough trouble with Uryuu as it is.' Ichigo stepped back and waited, looking between the two expectantly. 'You know what? Just come find me after, I really can't stand around waiting for you stubborn asses to sort this out.'

With that he walked off in the direction he remembered as being the one he came through to go to the auditorium originally, leaving behind to steaming bodies of unrelenting testosterone.

'You better fuckin' stay away from him, Jaegerjaques.' Shiro had only waiting until Ichigo was out of earshot before ripping into the other man.

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'He ain't like you an' me. He's an innocent, and he's got a girl he really likes so I don't want scum like you ruinin' that fer him.'

Grimmjow was taken aback by that. He had been so sure … 'So he's not gay?'

Shiro caught his disbelieving look and laughed, anger slowly disappearing. It was exactly what Shiro himself would have thought should the roles have been reversed. Ichigo really was too adorably cute for his own good.

'Hard to believe, right?' He held out his hand, 'Shirosaki Ogichi, I go by Shiro.'

Grimmjow noticed the peace offering and caught the hand, 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I go by Grimmjow. Never Grimm.' He shook the albino's hand firmly, feeling that he had just made one of the best and worst acquaintances in his life right that second.

'I think this'll be the start of somethin' beautiful. Now, I've got a berry ta find. Me an' you are gonna have a talk later, _Sir_ Grimmjow.' He laughed once more mockingly, running in the direction that his lighter counterpart had disappeared to.

_Yeah, definitely the worst best friend he had ever met. _Now to find that guy, what did 'Uncle' say his name was? It sounded really depressing … Ulquiorra? Yeah, that was it. Grimmjow stalked off in the opposite direction, avoiding stepping out into the light too much.

Ichigo had been more than right when he eventually turned up at the office. Any longer and steam would have been pouring out of his friend's ears.

'Where have you been, Kurosaki! We are precisely 9 minutes and 43 seconds late for your departure from the school to get to your first meeting with Central 46 as a Crowned Prince. At this rate we will only arrive with 15 minutes to spare! Kurosaki, pay attention!'

Ichigo winced as his head was rapped rather harshly by Uryuu's clipboard. He reached up to the spot immediately putting pressure on the throbbing lump that was sure to form.

'What the hell was that for! I ran into some trouble and we stopped to sort it out, is all.' He certainly didn't look like it, but Uryuu was quite strong when he wanted to be.

'Ran into, ran into trouble! Trouble! This is your first day, Kurosaki!'

'Okay, okay! No need to remind me, can we leave already?'

Uryuu pushed his glasses up with his forefinger and sighed once again. 'As soon as that idiot turns up - '

'Aw, miss me already. Uryuu-chan? Don't worry, you can ride w'me if ya like.'

Ichigo groaned as Shiro purposefully lowered his voice as he said 'with me'. Just about everyone and your mother would be able to hear the sexual connotations that Shiro laced throughout his speech. Ichigo thought it was almost at the point where Shiro didn't realise he was doing it any more. Then he would catch sight of the huge grin on his counterpart's face and instantly retract his previous thoughts.

Shiro always knew _exactly_ what he was saying. So much so that anyone would believe what he was saying whether he meant it or not. Ichigo had doubted it several times over the years but just took it as a part of Shiro's character that he wasn't all that fond with. Nobody's perfect, right?

'I am quite all right, Shirosaki. Just get out of my sight before I have to forcefully remove you myself.'

Shiro sidled closer to Uryuu and laced a arm around the shorter boy's shoulder – which wasn't immediately shrugged off, Ichigo noted deviously – and sighed into a sensitive ear. 'But Uryuu-chan! You're no fun! Not like my new best friend.'

When Uryuu snapped back to the land of the living, he swatted Shiro's arm away with a glare. 'No doubt it's another one of your vile cronies from Hueco Mundo.'

'I'm actually hurt, Uryuu-chan. Why? Won't you believe that I've made friends with a nice respectable heir of a noble family?'' Shiro played the part well, but as always, he was shot down by Ishida's biting tongue.

'I refuse to believe that anyone _sane _of noble birth would ever mix with the likes of you.'

Ichigo didn't usually want to go anywhere near a verbal battle between his best friend and PA, but Uryuu's superior attitude was getting on his nerves.

'Actually, Ishida, Shiro's telling the truth. He's a Lord, if you must know. Sir Jaegerjaques. Look him up and report back to me after the meeting. Let's go already.'

Ichigo caught the black helmet thrown towards him and instantly slipped it on after removing his coronet and placing it securely in the box passed to him by Uryuu. Who was currently back in 'Quincy Mode' and functioning like Ichigo's personal living organiser. Once the twin coronets were safely stowed away in the school safe, Ichigo and Shiro braced themselves as they headed out into the masses once again.

Ichigo waved politely to all that had gathered as Shiro escorted him to his bike. Ichigo only briefly noticed the beauty of a machine parked up next to his. The bike was larger than both his and Shiro's, a cobalt blue paint job with silver wild cats running up the body. It was gorgeous and Ichigo couldn't help but be reminded of -

'Ichi, stop day dreamin' and get on the bike.'

Shiro was right. Now was definitely not the time to be spacing out. They had a meeting to go to.

* * *

A/N: So first meeting from Grimm's POV. Good? Bad? Let me know what you think or if you have questions.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	6. Chapter 6

**Reluctance**

**Chapter VI**

Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo

Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.

Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)

AN: I did warn that I wouldn't update this as often, but the inspiration was there for me to reach out and grab! XD

* * *

_Ichigo waved politely to all that had gathered as Shiro escorted him to his bike. Ichigo only briefly noticed the beauty of a machine parked up next to his. The bike was larger than both his and Shiro's, a cobalt blue paint job with silver wild cats running up the body. It was gorgeous and Ichigo couldn't help but be reminded of -_

_'Ichi, stop day dreamin' and get on the bike.'_

_Shiro was right. Now was definitely not the time to be spacing out. They had a meeting to go to._

* * *

'Remind me to never to that again on an empty stomach. I think it has almost eaten itself completely.' Ichigo sighed as the trio was walking through the empty corridors leading to the back of the building.

'Dramatise much, Kurosaki? It wasn't _that_ bad -' Ishida was walking briskly to keep in time with Ichigo and Shiro's power strides through the long halls. He wasn't a slow walker, but his legs were a lot shorter than the Princes', who used it to their full advantage when it came to dodging responsibilities of any kind.

'Yeah? Well you weren't the one who had to have ten minute conversations with 46 of the most boring people this side of the grave.' Ichigo groaned as he pushed open the double doors to the hidden back entrance to Central 46; he had more than his fair share of press that day, thank you very much.

Ishida rolled his eyes as he made sure Ichigo put his helmet on correctly after taking of the coronet to be safely stowed away for the next public event. Ichigo realised how much he should thank Uryuu after everything that the boy did for him on a regular basis. Though he also remembered the countless blows to the head he had received every time he had tried to express a single word of gratitude. Uryuu had always said that he was being an idiot and if Ichigo didn't stop spouting rubbish then there would be consequences.

And that usually involved clothes, cameras and … _make up_.

Well, bad memories over, Ichigo got onto his bike and realised he didn't have the slightest clue where he was going.

'Uh, Shiro? Did Uryuu say where we had to be next?' He looked over to his partner and Shiro merely shrugged his shoulders. Ichigo could practically hear the smirk coming through the radio by his ear.

'Ya know what this means, don't cha, Ichi.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes, despite knowing Shiro couldn't see him. Some how, Ichigo knew that this wasn't going to end out as he had first planned. He had wanted this day to be the shortest of his life, just so he could get it over and done with before something got severely screwed over.

Like always, Shiro wasn't asking for Ichigo's opinion because Shiro didn't ask questions. He just got answers. And he always got his own way; which meant Ichigo would be fighting off a whole load of very angry people by the end of the evening.

'Sure. Lead the way, Shiro.'

'That's why I love ya, Ichi. We're goin' ta Hueco Mundo tonight, they're havin' some big ball or somethin'.'

'Right, reason? And will I have to change? 'Cause we're gonna have to go back to the house, you know how Yuzu worries when she doesn't know where I am.'

Shiro revved his bike and took off, Ichigo close behind. Shiro didn't say anything but took the most direct route to the Kurosaki household and kept and eye out for possible threats. Ichigo on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous blue bike that had been parked up along side his, and how certain he was that the bike was Grimmjow's.

How to describe Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? That was easy enough. He was hot, no doubt about it. He managed to pull off being an aristocrat – from what Ichigo had seen – and a delinquent who was out to cause trouble to all around him. Whether it was plausible or not, Ichigo didn't know.

What he did know was that his gut instinct told him to tread careful around the bluenette. It had always served him well thus far, so he made no move to contradict himself when a his heart fluttered at the thought of a leather clad Grimmjow riding on that hot machine of his at impossible speeds.

Unbeknownst to Shiro, Ichigo had put up more than a bit of an act that morning. Especially when it came to his 'angel'. Don't get him wrong, Inoue Orihime was born to be a princess. Ichigo just wasn't sure if she was meant to be _his_ princess. She was magnificent. She was the perfection of a woman that any straight man could ever want, shy, bubbly, gentle; gorgeous in every way.

She was so perfect Ichigo could imagine their whole life planned out. Their wedding, their marriage, their kids even. But in not one of those images could Ichigo see a smile on his face. The tragedy of being a homosexual royal. Plus, being the only way to continue on the Kurosaki lineage.

Ever since he had realised he wasn't attracted to those of the more slender gender, as it were, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would have to grin and bear a life of – most likely – misery and discontent.

His duty came before everything else. His health, desires, gender, sexuality. Not important when you were expected to be running a city with an iron fist. If his dad could do it with his weird split personality crisis, then Ichigo could go through with being intimate with a woman long enough to get himself a son.

Before you say just how medieval that sounds, hold your breath. Ichigo had utmost respect for all woman, no matter how violent they became when they didn't get their own way – Rukia – he just had to look at it in the most black and white way he could. He needed to do this to get that to shut everyone up so he could get back to ruling.

Oh dear Lord how he sounded like such a pompous ass. May be Shiro's plan wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he suddenly realised this was the first time he had actually gone to Hueco Mundo as himself without being surrounded by platoons of Royal guards. Shiro loved the extra attention he always managed to receive from the whole thing, while Ichigo hated the constant ordeal with a fiery passion.

It also dawned upon him that one of his questions had failed to be answered. Namely, why the frickin' hell were they having a ball and why did he have to wear this ridiculous contraption!

Upon arrival, it seemed that Ichigo was not the only one forced into such a thing as he glanced around the grand entrance way to see others in the same predicament. Granted, they would leave with their dignity intact as no one gave a damn whether they made absolute asses of themselves.

Now that he thought about it, his dad did seem very … laid back about his only son leaving the Kurosaki Palace in this get up. This get up being a very lavish ball gown. Yes, a dress. With layers upon layers of silk and velvet and ruffles and lace and who knows what else.

Ichigo's idiot of a father had exclaimed his joy at seeing his eldest daughter – 'I'm a man you freakin' idiot!' - finally go to the ball. He had warbled on about tradition and customs and something about it symbolising his finally becoming a man. Ichigo had no idea why that had anything to do with him being the most embarrassed he had ever been in his entire life, but at least this 'ball' turned out to be a masquerade and he wasn't required to do any public speaking.

Goat-face had said something else about a traditional dance with the host of the party, but Ichigo had blocked out anything else in the relief that no one would have to know it was him under the ruffles.

The dress in question was very in fashion in the 1860's Uryuu decided to tell me as he tortured me into wearing it. In light blue French taffeta, as you do, though Ichigo did ask Uryuu why he wasn't in traditional Kurosaki style of gold on black velvet. He was promptly ignored, his dad screeching about it being traditional that the Prince is dressed in the host's 'colours' or whatever. The bodice – more like death trap – had to have a corset beneath to give the Prince 'shape' as he was duly lacking. That and the will to live as Uryuu pulled the cords tighter around his chest.

Ichigo was sure that Uryuu was getting some sick pleasure out of this whole ordeal. But seems how his designs were going to be flaunted around the more influential crowd of Seireitei, he kept his comments to himself.

The dress was off the shoulder, leaving his collarbone and neck completely bare. Ichigo had drawn the line at the little blue and silver 'choker' thing Uryuu was trying to force on him.

So another battle lost, Ichigo arrived at the manor with choker, mask and dress with Shiro as his escort. Could the situation get any worse?

Of course, this was the life of Ichigo Kurosaki we're talking about. It always got worse. Thankfully, this little tradition was only told throughout Central 46, the Kurosaki family and very close friends – the Shirosaki's and dressmaker.

Then it dawned on him. He was in a _dress_, dressed as a _woman_ complete with _make up_, a _long silver haired wig_, _high heels_ and with a _male escort_ to a _Ball._ The icing on the cake, the tin hat. If it was for Shiro's very firm grasp on his arm, Ichigo would already be running back to their carriage. A _horse drawn carriage_ of all the ridiculous things.

They walked at a steady pace towards the grand entrance where there would no doubt be a big pompous announcement -

'Anunciando La Dama de la Noche y su accompañate Sombra Principe Ogichi Shirosaki. La dama elegida para bailar con la honra Señor esta noche.'

Ichigo didn't quite catch what was said, as it was all in Hollow. He glanced to Shiro and raised the flimsy fan Uryuu had given him up to his lower face. As discretely as he could, he hissed venomously to him, 'What was that about?' He fluttered the fan as they began to descend down the large staircase into what appeared to be the Grand Ball Room of the manor.

'Just them announcing us, didn't ya hear? It was Shadow Prince Shirosaki escorting you.'

'Hang on, what does 'La Dama de la Noche' mean? And what the hell else did he say?'

'Ichi …'

'My Lady.' Another man strode before them and bowed deeply. Shiro barely inclined his head and Ichigo didn't move at all, refusing to speak until Shiro had given him answers. And Ichigo will get his questions answered!

'Fool, the Lady will not speak to the likes of you. You dare to breach the rules, only the escort and Lord accompanying the gracious Lady are permitted to converse with such a delicate noble being.'

The little pipsqueak of a butler flushed in embarrassment at being addressed so coldly by the Shadow Prince, it was most unbecoming of a servant to even gaze upon the beauty of the Chosen maiden. The man dropped to his knees and lowered his head to the ground.

'A Thousand apologies, my liege.' Ichigo stared in confusion but the grip on his arm was warning to not speak up about what he inevitably wanted to say, namely how insulted he was at being called _delicate_. Ichigo also always had a thing about telling Shiro off for speaking down to the staff in his house, but judging by the formality of the situation he followed Shiro's lead and kept quiet. A feat he wasn't too happy with.

'What's this, Shirosaki-kun? I'd prefer it if you did not scare my nephew's staff to death.'

Shiro regarded the newcomer just as coldly and pushed me slightly out of the man's line of view. I glanced around the room to see that we had drawn quite a bit of attention to ourselves. Shiro was of course unaware of this, but Ichigo couldn't blame him judging from the chilling vibes he was getting off the speaker.

'Aizen, I'd prefer it if you instilled some more respect into the staff of this manor.' He said in a tone that clearly included Aizen in his accusations. 'You know the customs. He had no right to directly address La Dama de la Noche, and neither do you so would you desist in trying to catch the Lady's eye.'

Ichigo could only imagine the expression on this 'Aizen's' face right now. Ichigo had never met him before, but he knew that this man was one of the most prideful in the whole city. Peeking over Shiro's shoulder slightly, to gaze at the man he was shocked to see the man smiling.

Ichigo flinched when their eyes met. There was something in those brown irises that was very daunting. His brown hair as slick as his personality, shrouded in a façade of a kind, generous man.

'Of course. As the staff have managed to displease my liege so, I shall take you and the Lady to the Lord, my nephew's, side myself.' He gestured to a door off to the side of the ball room. Shiro glanced to Ichigo with a small look of concern, which the younger boy dismissed with a small shake of his head.

'Proceed, Aizen-san.' Ichigo kept his eyes forward as he felt all eyes followed them to the afore mentioned door. The sound of the entertainment played on and the room continued to buzz with small talk and gossip. All Ichigo could focus on was the arm gripping his, the gentle swish of his dress and the back of the most intimidating man he ever had the misfortune to meet.

Ichigo just guessed that this was just one of the many weird 'traditions' that all the Kurosaki Princes had to go through to prove their worthiness as rulers.

'Hey, Ichi.' Came Shiro's hushed voice to his side. 'We don't have long so I'll give ya the low down. Yer gonna have to spend all night with this 'Lord', I think ya'll be in good hands but I can't be certain.'

'That's what the guy said earlier right?'

'Yeah. Listen, Ichi. No matter what happens, just know that I'll follow ya to tha death. Ya got it?'

'Shiro …?'

'Well here we are. The Lord is right inside, unfortunately I can not give a formal introduction myself. This is where I leave you, my liege.' Though he said that he made no move to walk away from the door, as if he was staying there until the doors closed. Shiro carried on passed him with a regal air that was very rarely seen.

He pushed open the door and stepped aside for Ichigo to enter first. Ichigo noticed Shiro's glare remained pinned on Aizen, and he definitely didn't miss the twisted smirk Aizen gave them before the doors closed.

'I was wonderin' when ya'd get here. Best stay clear of Aizen, creepy bastard. Ain't never liked him.'

Ichigo whipped towards the large French windows leading out onto a balcony, to see the best and worst thing he had ever seen in his life.

'My Lady, there is no need to be afraid, I promise I'll be very gentle.'

Ichigo could barely stop his jaw from dropping at the man who was now strolling over to them. In a very, _very_ finely cut tuxedo. Ichigo could hardly stop himself from drooling at the sight of a very fit man kneeling before him with a hand outstretched.

'Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaques at your service, my Lady.' Ichigo placed a hand delicately into the larger on being offered to him, hiding his pending blush behind the fan. As he silently thanked Uryuu for his annoying insistent ways, Ichigo stared at the back of his hand that was being softly kissed by warm lips.

He knew instantly that he wanted those lips all over his body from that second of contact. And as much as he wanted to just jump on him and have his wicked way the noble, Ichigo reminded himself that Grimmjow didn't know who he was right at that moment. That and he was supposed to be a refined young lady in a dress, that matched Grimmjow's hair colour rather suspiciously …

'Rise, Sir Grimmjow. I am La Dama de la Noche's escort for this evening and will not let you out of my sight. It is my duty as ordered by Prince Ichigo Kurosaki the 15th, to never leave my Lady's line of vision and to be her first form of contact should she need me.'

'Of course, I wouldn't dare go against his Highness's wishes.' As he stood and talked to Shiro his cobalt eyes never once left Ichigo's brown ones. Ichigo didn't want them to either. His hold on my hand hadn't slackened in the slightest and he found himself hoping that the contact would never end. 'Our public awaits, my Lady.'

Ichigo braced himself for the surprisingly bright light of the Ball Room and dutifully ignored the outbreaks of chatter, in favour of looking at his Lord. That sounded nice, possessive but nice. And so hot. Ichigo felt himself burning up every time Grimmjow said 'my Lady'. Granted it was just a formality and Ichigo was in no way a woman. But the piercing look in those blue eyes sent shivers through his body.

Grimmjow guided them to the centre of the room, other guests parting for them. Spinning Ichigo into position the music began again. Ichigo fell into the steps as Grimmjow guided them through an intricate waltz. He didn't even notice that the other guests had trickled away to the edges of the room to give the couple ample space to move. It wasn't until three songs later, not that Ichigo was counting, that the first couples entered the floor.

Ichigo just let himself get guided over to a raised platform, utterly speechless at the once rough delinquent who knocked him over in a school hallway.

'So, my Lady, would you be so kind to grace this humble man with your name?'

* * *

AN: Writer's block is starting to clear at last, so here is the next chapter.

A direct, almost accurate I'm not entirely sure, translation of what was actually said. And yes I do realise that it is Spanish not 'Hollow'.

'Announcing the Lady of the Night and her escort Shadow Prince Ogichi Shirosaki. The Lady chosen to dance with our honoured Lord this evening.'

Please correct me if I'm wrong, FlamingOrangeRose -x


	7. Chapter 7

**Reluctance**

**Chapter VII**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)**

**AN: I did warn that I wouldn't update this as often, but the inspiration was there for me to reach out and grab! XD**

* * *

_Ichigo just let himself get guided over to a raised platform, utterly speechless at the once rough delinquent who knocked him over in a school hallway._

_'So, my Lady, would you be so kind to grace this humble man with your name?'_

* * *

_'So what's this stupid thing all about?'_  
Needless to say, their carriage ride to, now revealed to be Grimmjow's, manor was very uncomfortable._  
Ichigo sighed deeply and returned his sight to the window, deep in thought of how screwed up his ancestors actually were._

'Well King, it's all about -'

'And no, this is not a question about your need to screw anything with a pulse.'

'Ah! Yer no fun King!'

'Get to the point, Shiro. I'm pissed off enough as it is in this diabolical contraption Ishida claims is a dress.'

'Well you know that yer family is full of these weird traditions and 'rights of passage' crap? Well this is just one of the, uh, more awkward ones.' Shiro winced at the deep scowl on Ichigo's made up face. If looks could kill ...

'Go on.' Ichigo was using his most no nonsense tone that always had shivers running down even Shiro's spine.

'My dad sorta pummelled my duties into my head since I was born and he always mentioned this one as being one of the most important. I don't see it myself, but whatever.

'He always said that I was ta escort the Prince to tha' Ball dressed in tha' colours of the Lord who had 'come of age or into inheritance' closest to the time of the Prince's coronation. So that's why the Ball is being held tonight in Las Noches.'

Ichigo was only vaguely interested in the history part of it, silently cursing his dad for 'accidentally' leaving out the part in his training where he would have to act as a woman.

'And the dress?' Ichigo said without looking at Shiro. His gaze was locked firmly on the dark scenery outside the window.

'Well, it sort of goes back to the 6th generation. Dad always said that was the start of the Shirosaki's famous partnership and the role of the Shadow Prince. The 6th Prince decided to go to the Ball dressed as a woman and made this great fuss about how only he was worthy of dancing with the Lord at the time.

'It gets vague around tha' point. No one knows why the Prince wanted to do tha'. Dad said tha' the inner workings of the man's mind was a mystery to all. They thought he was mentally unwell or somethin'.'

Ichigo's attention snapped to Shiro. May be that explained why his dad was so weird. A case of family insanity.

'Well it caught on and yer family has been doing it ever since. They just said it was a tradition and tha' was the end of it.'

_

* * *

_

'My Lady? Would you like to rest awhile?'

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, briefly wondering when they had closed. Amazed how bright Grimmjow's eyes looked even when they were in the shadow of his black eye-mask.

'Yes, thank you.'

He knew that it was being just a little over paranoid, but Ichigo decided to limit the amount of words he actually spoke. He knew that he didn't look like himself. He actually spent a quarter of the journey to the manor in silence, mourning the death of his pride and dignity as a man.

He didn't know whether he should have been happy or embarrassed that being in Grimmjow's company was actually very pleasant. He was so glad that the mask he wore covered his cheeks and the blush that was undoubtedly there.

Being that close to Grimmjow's undeniably hot body for an extended period of time was enough to send his body into sensitivity overdrive. Grimmjow was almost another person as he lead Ichigo around the dance floor; his speech and manners were impeccable when he addressed any one of the guests present. He was nothing like the delinquent that had barged into him earlier that day. He was treating Ichigo like he was going to break if he was jostled just a bit too much.

That had, and still did, piss Ichigo off to no end. He wasn't just some woman to be carried on the arm of her rich husband! Neither was he some little china doll that needed protecting.

But one look at Shiro made him realise how much worse it would be if he revealed himself in front of this room full of people by causing a scene. Shiro had said that this was a test of some kind. Ichigo had joked that it was just a test of his patience; ironic, huh? It turned out to be just that. A King has to be patient with all the people within his Kingdom, even when he doesn't want to be.

If Ichigo could endure this one evening, he could endure his time on the throne as well!

That was the first reason, the second was the amount of humiliation that would be brought upon not only himself, but his family and the Lord who was escorting him.

He didn't want that. The Royal family would be a laughing stock, not to mention the effect it would have on Grimmjow's reputation. The information Uryuu had managed to find so far hadn't been much, but the one thing he had definitely mentioned was that the Jaegerjaques family were not in the city's favour. They never had been.

That had been forgotten over time, as the Jaegerjaques family had not been seen in Hueco Mundo for decades. If a situation like this came to light, then he would be doomed amongst high society. Whatever he decided to do in the future he would be mocked for something he had no control over. And damned if Ichigo be the one to toss something like that on to him.

Grimmjow led him gently by the hand up on to the raised platform to where there was a small round table and two elegant chairs placed next to each other. Ichigo felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he realised the close contact Grimmjow had kept him in all night wasn't going to be lost and time soon.

Ichigo almost lost it when Grimmjow pulled out the chair meant for him, like a gentlemen should, and cried out to stop treating him like some dainty china doll. Of course he caught himself in time. He just had to remain calm and remember that, right now, he was _supposed_ to _be _a woman. He should be more offended if Grimmjow _didn't_ treat him like the lady he was dressed as. If he saw through the costume it was Game Over.

Once he was seated, Ichigo turned to observe Grimmjow once again. Thankfully, the mask and fan managed to shield most of his face and hence blush, that was apparently there to stay for this fine evening. Seriously, from the moment Grimmjow caught his hand, Ichigo was entranced. That was another reason why he had chosen not to speak to much; out of fear if he opened his mouth for too long a lot of nonsensical garbage or drool would fall out in a most frightful fashion. He wasn't quite sure he could string a proper sentence together at that moment, just hoping that he could bask in Grimmjow's personal sun for the evening.

'So, my Lady. You never did answer my previous question.' Grimmjow reached out and caught Ichigo's free hand and brought it to his mouth once again. His hot breath tickling over the bare skin sending shivers across Ichigo's entire body once more.

Ichigo fluttered his fan as delicately as he could while masking the fact that he was struggling to pull air in to his lungs. _Just stay calm, Ichigo. It's a simple question that could go horribly wrong if you screw this up. _No pressure then …

'Oh, forgive me. I'm afraid all that wonderful dancing has left my mind frenzied. Could you be so kind to repeat your question, if it isn't too much of a bother?

'Well, I was simply asking -'

'My Lady,' _Bless all that is Holy!_ 'May I have this dance?' Shiro had, thankfully, never been that far away. Even when we were on the dance floor, he had taken a partner and stayed in close proximity to us at all times. Naturally he had been eavesdropping the entire time, something he did regardless of where he was at any given time.

Whilst he was calmly addressing Ichigo, he was looking at Grimmjow intently. As if daring the Lord to speak up against him and deny his request. Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't look happy. It was to be expected as Ichigo still had not answered his initial question. The grip on Ichigo's free hand tightened slightly, expressing his clear distaste in the new development. Ichigo on the other hand was incredibly torn between being unabashedly flattered that Grimmjow still wanted his company and whining as the grip on his hand slackened as Grimmjow backed down from Shiro's challenge.

'I'd be honoured, Prince Shirosaki,' Shiro took his hand and lead him away from the table, carefully nudging Ichigo to look back at his 'date' for the evening. 'Sir Jaegerjaques,' Ichigo lightly bowed his head, and let Shiro lead him over to a distant corner of the dance floor. Ichigo glanced back briefly to see Grimmjow looking at him with slight confusion, which in turn confused Ichigo. _What was he thinking about now?_

Once they were in the appropriate position and the music started up again, Ichigo began his assault.

'What the fuck am I supposed to say to him? It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow!' In the most violent hushed yell he could manage with out looking like he was off his head.

'Well what would ya say to him normally?'

'We can't exactly talk 'normal' when I'm in a frickin' dress, Shiro! If he recognises me I'm doomed for all eternity. And stop stepping on my feet! Now I know how all the girls feel at your birthdays when they try to pretend their ankles hurt and can't dance with you.' It was all very true. They avoided him like the plague when it came to 'first dances' or 'last dances'. He didn't bother with any in between, a fact sent from heaven to all females.

'Hey, I'm not that bad.' Shiro whined, in the most manly way possibly of course.

'Please, the only girls who ever dance with you at these things are the ones who want what's in your pants or the ones who are too young to know about your sexcapades. And even then they dance on your feet.'

'Heh heh, true.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked over to where he knew Grimmjow's eyes were burning into him. Why did it have to be Grimmjow of all people? Unbearably hot Grimmjow, who was making his way over … with an incredibly hot smouldering glare directed at Shiro's hand on Ichigo's waist ...

'Shiro, what am I supposed to say?'

'It's traditional that the Lady never reveals anything about herself until the Lord finds her in person.'

'Wait, but wouldn't that mean -?'

'May I cut in here?' He was deliberately avoiding Shiro and asking Ichigo directly. Shiro, the asshole, was smirking at Ichigo, who did not appreciate the amount of laughter in his golden eyes.

'Of course, Sir. It has been a pleasure, my Lady.' With that he sauntered of to where there would no doubt be a very pretty lady who had no chance of getting away from him that evening.

Grimmjow easily slotted himself into position before the music began once again. It's slightly more upbeat that the last few but still no the kind if thing the majority of 'our' generation would rather dance to. The lighting of the room has dimmed somewhat to when they first walked in, as if to set the mood; Ichigo wasn't sure which one exactly.

Unlike most Balls he had been to with his dad, there wasn't a crazy drunkard there to embarrass their children. Three guesses who _that_ usually is.

Everyone looks amazing as well. Even though Ichigo didn't swing for the slender team, the ladies were very glorious this evening. The men, well that was on a whole other level. Not an unbuttoned shirt or jacket to be seen. They were all very proper in attire and Ichigo wouldn't lie when he said that he was very jealous of them at that moment. He may not be as openly flamboyant as Uryuu – because he is people, admit it – he liked his clothes.

_Can you tell that he was trying to avoid looking at a certain someone? _And he especially liked the fit of a certain gentlemen's suit. Who had, conveniently, been eyeing him all night long.

He definitely stood out amongst the cloak of blackness that the other guests had donned, and Ichigo liked a rebel. His entire suit was brilliantly white, not a single hint of any other colour. Rich chestnut hair slicked back very finely with a single piece falling forward and the deep chocolate eyes to match. He stood alone by the side doors to the room Ichigo and Shiro had been shown to with a champagne flute in his hand. Ichigo could see the man's smile from where he was dancing, and how those brown orbs sparkled with a hidden mischief that set Ichigo's nerves aflame.

'My uncle does like to stand apart from the 'regular crowd', my Lady,' Ichigo's attention moved to the place he had been trying to avoid; Grimmjow's face and eyes. 'I say this with great care, it would be wise to steer clear of my Uncle Aizen. I was very truthfully with my words earlier this evening, in fact, I'm not sure how our families connect for him to even be my uncle.'

Ichigo couldn't believe his utter stupidity. The man who had been making eyes at him, and had been returning glances with, was the same man who had guided them in earlier that evening. _Was Ichigo really that forgetful that he could not recognise the creep who had made him feel so insignificant with one smirk? Was it the fact that he had been surrounded by Grimmjow's own calm ferocity all evening?_

'He's a bit of a creep, ain't he?'

Ichigo froze. What was he saying? He looked away from Grimmjow instantly. Not only had he said something that was very unladylike, but he hadn't bothered to mask his voice at all. He was sure that he hadn't drunk any alcohol – he was a free minded drunk, as Shiro had the pleasure of reminding him after many social events when he had been too inebriated to see straight. He also could hardly hold down the urge to jump Grimmjow at this point. But when he was being held so tightly against such a solid body …

'At last, a true opinion. I feared I was escorting a very life like doll.' There was humour in his voice. Ichigo dared to look up in those cobalt eyes once more and saw the soft teasing gaze they held.

'Forgive me, Sir. I did not mean to insult your family.'

'Nonsense. I wish more Ladies held your opinion.' His voice took a more scornful tone. 'It was he who petitioned for it to be me that the formal Ball would be held for, knowing that I most certainly am not of age. I am the very last of my family, so this all belongs to me now that I've been dragged into this city.'

Ichigo was suddenly curious. It would probably explain why he had never seen anyone else with such vibrant blue hair before. 'I am the sole survivor of a very tragic event that occurred not a month ago. My entire family and our homes were completely demolished and burnt to the ground. Heaven only knows why I am the only one to have survived.'

Ichigo said nothing. He most certainly didn't want to press a subject that must be incredibly painful to talk about. He still had some difficulty when the subject of his own mother arose.

'My Lord, let us not speak of such tragedies this evening. Such tales of woe should be kept for a less formal occasion, when we next meet perhaps.'

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed a little. 'You talk as if such an event is a certainty, my Lady.'

Ichigo felt himself draw closer into the broad chest and strong arms of Grimmjow. He welcomed it, as their dancing became less and less formal. Grimmjow was clutching Ichigo to his chest like he never wanted to let go. Ichigo moved his arms to wrap around Grimmjow's neck, running his finger through the ends of the vibrant hair. He didn't care that there were more stares directed at them now, Grimmjow certainly didn't moving his both hands to Ichigo's waist.

The music was currently leading their lives as it slowed once more, lights dimming again. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow shoulder and breathed in his scent. Grimmjow took this move in his stride, turning his head towards the silver addition to his shoulder with a small smile.

Ichigo felt his head being gentle cupped and drawn off the warm shoulder so he was looking directly in to those molten cobalt eyes. Ichigo could feel himself gravitating towards him, like an unearthly pull. Inches became mere millimetres. Ichigo was burning for the contact of thoes hot lips against his own. Just one, small, chaste kiss couldn't hurt ...

'It is custom that a Lady should never reveal secrets until her Lord finds her in person.' Ichigo mentally cursed Shiro once again as Grimmjow nodded slightly, though the disappointment was very clear in his eyes. Ichigo hated how sad Grimmjow looked at his words. _Why did his rational brain decide to kick in right at that moment? And why did it have to sound like Shiro? The thought was truly absurd that Shiro was his voice of reason, Uryuu he would understand, but _Shiro? They finished their dance in a graceful spin and Ichigo curtsied as Grimmjow bowed.

Shiro approached them once again and Ichigo took his arm reluctantly, instantly missing Grimmjow's safe embrace. He mentally cursed once again that he was being treated like a woman but stuck it aside as Grimmjow pinned him with a stare that was full of determination.

'I will find you, my Lady. Even if I have to search until the day I die, you will become Lady Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.'

Ichigo was shocked by the sheer amount of certainty and conviction in his voice. It almost made him doubt his masculinity; in the sense that Ichigo almost thought that he was a woman. In reality, he was truly sad that Grimmjow was pledging his life to a fruitless cause. After this night, Ichigo would return to his life as a Prince and Grimmjow … Grimmjow...

Ichigo averted his eyes, lest he breakdown and reveal himself. Oh how he wanted to tell Grimmjow the truth. Tonight was the most amazing night of his life … and it was all a lie.

'Not if the Prince gets there first, eh, my Lady?' Ichigo snapped his eyes to Shiro confusion clear on his face.

'What is that supposed to mean, Shirosaki.' Grimmjow's voice was fierce.

'Didn't you know? La Dama de la Noche is traditionally the Kurosaki Prince's intended Princess. I guess you lose out, Jaegerjaques. We'll take our leave now, come, my Lady. Our carriage awaits.'

Ichigo didn't know when he had locked his legs, but if Shiro's tugging on his arm was anything to go by, he was not moving. Leaving meant the end of the night. The end of the connection between them. And the beginning of Prince and Lord. Ichigo couldn't … he couldn't let it end like that.

Ripping his arm from Shiro's grasp, he ran to Grimmjow once again. Jumping so his head was exactly by Grimmjow's ear, he whispered quickly. '_The sun and moon shine at different hours of the day, but they share the same light. Please, don't stop searching. The black fires flames will only be doused when the crown of a new day dawns. When its silent reign begins, you'll be out of time._'

The vice like grip around him slackened and gently lowered Ichigo to his feet again. He nodded and Ichigo knew that message had been delivered. Grimmjow leaned down to his level and whispered right back. 'Am I to have no more indication as to your whereabouts, my Lady?'

'A King can not have an unfaithful servant. To follow me is to doom yourself, my Lord. I wish it was not so, you need not introduce yourself a third time. Our meeting has already twice fallen.' Ichigo cursed himself from being unable to hold back more information. He couldn't help it. He wanted Grimmjow. He wanted to be with Grimmjow, duty be damned. If Grimmjow was serious about this, then he would have to doom himself to a life of felony.

How he could be so sure that he could willingly give up his own throne, Ichigo did not know. Their meeting was fated.

Shiro, having officially had enough drew Ichigo back forcedly. 'My Lady, please, no more of this nonsense. What would the Prince say of this? Withdraw immediately.'

Ichigo knew that he had pushed it too far when Shiro had to interfere. 'Of course, forgive me, Prince Shirosaki.' This time Ichigo didn't fight Shiro's guiding arm, or the urge to look back at Grimmjow with hopeful eyes.

* * *

A/N I hope that cleared things up a bit. And to save further confusion later on the translation of Ichigo's little 'Clue/Hint' is: I look different in the daylight (normally) but I'm still the same person. Ichigo will officially give up hope of Grimmjow realising it's him on his coronation, hence Grimmjow will be out of time.

PM if it still does not make sense, or anything else for that matter.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	8. Chapter 8

**Reluctance**

**Chapter VIII**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)**

**AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.**

* * *

_'A King can not have an unfaithful servant. To follow me is to doom yourself, my Lord. I wish it was not so, you need not introduce yourself a third time. Our meeting has already twice fallen.' Ichigo cursed himself from being unable to hold back more information. He couldn't help it. He wanted Grimmjow. He wanted to be with Grimmjow, duty be damned. If Grimmjow was serious about this, then he would have to doom himself to a life of felony._

_How he could be so sure that he could willingly give up his own throne, Ichigo did not know. Their meeting was fated._

_Shiro, having officially had enough drew Ichigo back forcedly. 'My Lady, please, no more of this nonsense. What would the Prince say of this? Withdraw immediately.'_

_Ichigo knew that he had pushed it too far when Shiro had to interfere. 'Of course, forgive me, Prince Shirosaki.' This time Ichigo didn't fight Shiro's guiding arm, or the urge to look back at Grimmjow with hopeful eyes._

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as his back hit the cold floor once again. He was far too angry to keep count of the number of times he had gotten himself pinned to the unforgiving surface of the training room in his Manor.

'You're weak.' A blow to the stomach. 'How do expect the Prince to see you as an ally if you can't even best me?'

Grimmjow had been spot on when he said that the guys name sounded depressing. It was as if Ulquiorra Cifer had his own personal rain cloud with the orbit of his huge egotistical head.

Why Grimmjow had thought that having a sparring match with the asshole before him was a better option to drinking himself into oblivion, was far beyond him. The guy reeked of Aizen's handiwork.

Which just made Grimmjow even more pissed off.

A day Grimmjow had known Ulquiorra for and already he knew that the stoic was going to be the near death of him. That was if Aizen or the Lady got in the way first ...

Why didn't he drag her name our of her? Something. Anything else to help him out with finding her. Why didn't he coax her with his devilish charm?

Aizen had smirked and said that Grimmjow had it far easier than the last poor sap who had been entranced to the point of suicide when he tried to find the Lady of the Night.

The Night. The Night that was going to torment Grimmjow for the rest of his life if he didn't do something about it soon.

Again Aizen had smirked as he had seen the results of his jibes. He had to push a little further and say that it was the first in a long time that the chosen Lady had actually /jumped/ on the Lord and had to be physically removed by the Shadow Prince.

While it had inflated his ego a lot to hear that, he still hated the knowing smirk on Aizen's face that just screamed 'I know something you don't know.' Fucking bastard.

And the girl ... Fuck, The Girl. The one that you always dream about getting. Not only was she utterly perfect; she had a fire hidden beneath that dress - in his colours no less - that Grimmjow had to rip free so he could bask in its unholy glory. There was something about her brown eyes that called out to him. He knew it sounded very cliché and corny, but it was like a siren's call. Luring him in to his untimely death.

'Pay attention, trash. Aizen-sama asked for me to prepare you for your official meeting with the Prince as an Espada. But the way things are going, you won't even make it past Shadow Shirosaki.'

Don't even get Grimmjow started on _that_ bastard! What the fuck did he think he was saying about the future Lady Jaegerjaques? Like hell Grimmjow was going to bow down to the Prince over this. What woman in their right mind would choose some poncy Prince over him?

'Any woman with a single brain cell, idiot.'

Speaking out loud again, he'd have to stop that habit arising again.

'And before your idiotic mind regurgitates your pathetic train of thought. He has everything that you don't have. Namely a good reputation as being a gentlemen to all he meets. He is kind, considerate; a model citizen and Prince. He is an idol and role model to all.'

Grimmjow was taken aback. If Ulquiorra hadn't been speaking in his usual monotone, Grimmjow might have thought the pale man admired the prince a bit _too_ much.

'And? So he's a nice guy, what else has he got going for him?' Grimmjow finally dragged his smarting body into an upright position, resting his elbows on his bent knees. His hands hanging between them. His casual pose was anything but, he readied himself for the attack he knew was coming. Never let your guard down.

'Your idiocy astounds me.' Still spoken in the drab monotone. 'Who would choose a Lord with a disgraced family name over a Prince with 15 generations of nothing but public eye good deeds?'

Grimmjow stared at the ground beneath him. He was trying and failing to reign in his anger at the dig at his family name. No one insults a Jaegerjaques and gets away with it.

He sprung from his position on the floor to attack Ulquiorra head on.

Ulquiorra had obviously been waiting for this and easily dodged and kicked Grimmjow in the side.

'If you are that easy to anger, I will never be able to leave you on your own around Shirosaki. He lives to provoc everyone around him into a fight.'

Grimmjow lost his balance and rolled off to the side. Ulquiorra's kick had winded him so whilst breathing heavily he scrambled to his feet again.

'Shut up!'

Ulquiorra wasn't even looking at him any more, his stare was focused on the now open door of the training room. Grimmjow followed his line of vision to see Aizen and his crony Gin. They both had annoyingly knowing smirks on their faces having both seen exactly what the boys were arguing about in person; only Gin had stayed in the shadows the entire evening. No doubt watching out for whatever sick plan Aizen was cooking up now.

'Now now, Kitty-chan. There's no need ta shout at Ulqui-kun when he's only tryin' ta help ya out.' Urgh another bastard out to get me, and he's second to Aizen on the creepiness scale – there's a whole scale now? - sure they both are usually smiling all the time, but Gin takes it to a whole other level. His eyes are never open, like he's riled with laughter all the time and his smile takes up more than half his face. Grimmjow could compare him to the Joker, but that guy had serious mental health issues. Gin was just creepy. End of that.

Plus he had the delightful – sarcasm – habit of referring to Grimmjow as 'Kitty-chan', to say the least. He took great pleasure in mocking the family symbol of the Jaegerjaques house. Yes, it was a cat. A panther to be precise, but that wasn't the point.

'We have come to discuss your behaviour at the Ball this evening. Please, take a seat.'

Aizen had already glided across the training room and sat, conveniently, in the only seat available in the whole room. You can guess what he was hoping to achieve here.

'I'll stand if that's alright with you.'

He shrugged nonchalantly, resting his head on his hand. 'It regards your future as the Prince's love rival.'

'I didn't sign up for some stupid contest.'

'Oh but ya did, Kitty-chan. Ya said very clearly tha' she was gonna be ya wifey. Remember?' Gin walked past Grimmjow to stand by Aizen's side, tilting his head in that eerily mocking way of his.

'What Gin says is true, Grimmjow-kun. As you were told by Shadow Prince Shirosaki, La Dama de la Noche is the Prince's intended.'

'Or already betrothed.' Gin added gleefully.

'The Lady must be frightfully strong-spirited if she does not wish to hold that position. The young Lord's of the city can only dream of being in your situation, and here you are pitying yourself. You know what your duty is Grimmjow. Do not disappoint me.'

He left just as quickly as he came. The silence that followed was unsettling.

* * *

'What the fuckin' hell do ya think you were fuckin' doing, Ichigo!'

'There's no need to swear, Shiro.'

'Oh, so now you're gonna act like a Lady? Do you know how much damage you could've done right then and there? When yer dad hears 'bout this …'

'What? You're gonna tattle on me are you, how very mature.' Ichigo cut across. It had been nothing but arguments the second they were out of the public eye.

'I sure ain't sayin' nothin'. But you can bet yer damn ass that's its gonna get back to him anyway. Fuck, Ichi! I'm gonna get skinned alive fer this, why don't ya ever think of other people before ya go an' pull this crazy shit? Huh? D'ya want yer whole family ta suffer fer yer selfish wants?' Shiro was boring holes into the side of Ichigo's head, who still refused to look at him after he embarrassed himself in front of all those people. He knew that what Shiro was saying was absolutely right, but somehow … he knew he would regret it if he hadn't leaped into Grimmjow's arms one last time. Ichigo wasn't sure how far his faith could stretch when it came to the stranger he had instantly fallen in love with.

Yes, it was ridiculously fast and seemed impossible to love someone with out getting to know them at all. Ichigo was willing to bet that all that caught Grimmjow's eye was his figure and dress. How badly he wanted to rip it off and run back there, back to Grimmjow.

Question now was, should he tell Shiro about what he said? Was he sure about it himself?

'Look, Ichi,' Shiro's tone was much softer now, 'You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right? If ya were unhappy or ... I don't know.'

Ichigo finally turned to look at his best friend in wonder. He knew he could trust Shiro with his life, so why not this? They told each other everything, even when they didn't necessarily want to hear it. He sighed heavily, bringing Shiro's full attention to him.

'Well there is something, but it's hard to talk about.'

'Does it have something to do with the way you were acting tonight?' Shiro asked softly, not truly probing.

'A little. Actually a lot. Shiro,' Ichigo took another deep breath, 'I love him. Tonight was the best night of my life and it's just been ripped away from me. I can't stand the thought of not seeing him again.'

'Ichi, he'll always be there...'

'Not like I want him to be. Why do I have to be the one to push my feelings aside all the time? I felt so alive when I was in his arms and I'm never going to get that feeling back.'

Shiro slid across the seats so he was right next to Ichigo and placed an arm around his shoulders. Ichigo automatically rested his head on to Shiro's chest and gripped at the lapels on his tux.

'Hey, hey, Ichi. Watch it, the material's not as strong as it looks,' he tried jokingly, but Ichigo wasn't taking the bait. Shiro hadn't seen Ichigo like this since his mother passed on. 'It's gonna be okay, Ichi, you'll see.'

No matter how much Ichigo tried to hold back the tears of frustration that were brewing behind his eye lids, they still fell down his cheeks onto Shiro's crumbled suit jacket. Shiro sighed and held Ichigo closer to his chest, a dull ache of relief and dread occupying his heart. He didn't know how long Ichigo had known that he liked men, or if Ichigo was entirely sure about it, so to hear him say it out loud reassured Shiro somewhat. He wished it wasn't so but the dark clouds of the foreboding future threatening disaster couldn't bee avoided. If Ichigo was as serious as he claimed, then the situation was certain to become tempestuous.

* * *

AN: Tis shorter than the last one, but if I was going to actually name these chapters this one would be titled 'Aftermath'. I know that is very cliche and obvious, but so is the concept of this chapter.

Also I was wondering, who do you - as the readers - see Shiro ending uo with? If anyone at all that is. I'm not sure, even though I did mention at one point that there would be ShiroHime, that was sort of an idea that sprang to mind as I was typing along and working out a previous chapter that I haven't fully worked in yet. I don't even know if I want to.

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	9. Chapter 9

**Reluctance**

**Chapter IX**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D= Plus I mainly poke fun at the sham that it is XD It's a cover, a cover!)**

AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.

* * *

_No matter how much Ichigo tried to hold back the tears of frustration that were brewing behind his eye lids, they still fell down his cheeks onto Shiro's crumbled suit jacket. Shiro sighed and held Ichigo closer to his chest, a dull ache of relief and dread occupying his heart. He didn't know how long Ichigo had known that he liked men, or if Ichigo was entirely sure about it, so to hear him say it out loud reassured Shiro somewhat. He wished it wasn't so but the dark clouds of the foreboding future threatening disaster couldn't bee avoided. If Ichigo was as serious as he claimed, then the situation was certain to become tempestuous._

–

Uryuu really was a godsend, Ichigo officially decreed. He took one look at his red eyes – the tears hadn't quite stopped yet – and arranged for a car to take them straight to the dorm instead of letting Ichigo's family see his ruffled state.

Ruffled being a major understatement.

Shiro had abandoned his jacket and tie _and shirt_ when Ichigo had managed to soak through every single one. Shiro had enough delicacy not to inform Ichigo of this as he was more than certain that his best friend was feeling pretty shitty about the whole thing. He even had the heart not to make the 'Stop acting like such a woman' jibe. Admittedly it was so very tempting.

Shiro and Uryuu steered Ichigo out of the horse drawn carriage and straight into the car where they began to promptly uncover Ichigo from the mass of frills and lace. After giving Uryuu a pointed look at his under the breath mutterings at what the Kurosaki Prince could possibly be upset about, he redressed Ichigo in some more comfortable, yet presentable should they be seen, clothes that Ichigo was rarely seen with out.

His favourite pair of jeans – which were surprisingly not skin tight – a vintage band tee from his vast collection and a hoodie of his mothers. It was a deep purple and to this day still smelled of her, Ichigo's greatest comfort when he wasn't feeling his best. Granted it was getting a little small on him now, even though hiss mother had always chosen the biggest size possible.

Uryuu watched as Ichigo drew his knees to his chest and leant heavily on Shiro, the position he found them in when he had opened the door of the carriage. He was alerted to something being wrong by the serious expression on Shiro's face. He sent the smaller boy a look that said he was going to tell Uryuu exactly what happened; but he damned well wasn't going to like it.

Ichigo had become a zombie and did exactly as Shiro told him to. Getting out of the car and walking the short distance to the Royal Dorm, Ichigo kept his head bowed still leaning into Shiro who supported him reliantly. Uryuu could tell that Shiro was almost as beat up about what must have happened as Ichigo himself. His instincts telling him that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Shiro was contemplating picking Ichigo up and carrying him to his room. Even though the hand on his chest was vehemently against this thought, he knew that in the state he was currently in Ichigo wouldn't really put up that much of a fuss. Though the fact that he had noticed the few stranglers hoping to get a peek at the Prince's in their Dorm may have something to do with it.

_A Hero to the end, huh, Ichi?_

Uryuu quickly caught on and had the guards send them away as peacefully as possibly, knowing that Ichigo would feel very guilty if anyone was hurt for him. Asking them also to make sure no one came anywhere near the building and to dissolve any rumours about the Prince's whereabouts if possible.

As soon as the thick doors were shut, Ichigo gave into his fatigue and partly collapsed to the floor. Shiro instantly bore the extra weight and lifted Ichigo up into his arms. Uryuu followed behind them as they made their way to Shiro's suite, not questioning the choice at all. Ichigo couldn't be alone right at that moment.

Uryuu moved ahead of the Princes as they reached the door to open it wide open for the two to pass through. With a nod of thanks from Shiro he closed the door behind him and moved further into the room.

As a Prince Suite, it was more lavish than his own down the hall, but he preferred his more minimalistic design compared to the explosion that was Shiro's room. He avoided the vast liqueur cabinet with a look of disdain in favour of walking over to the seat area adjacent to the large bed across the room.

Shiro gently slipped off Ichigo's shoes and jeans, leaving on the beloved hoodie and slipped Ichigo under the covers off his bed. Pulling the sheets and covers up, he stroked Ichigo's tear streaked cheeks. Ichigo had literally cried himself to sleep and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was absurd, but he never wanted to see Ichigo like this ever again, so would fight any bastard who dared to put him in this state; intentionally or not.

'Why is it that no one gets to see this side of you?'

Shiro would have snapped at the boy had he not just saved his carcass from a world of pain. He shrugged nonchalantly, moving to sit where Ichigo was still in his sight. Uryuu sat waiting patiently for the bad news.

'You know how Ichi's gay?' Uryuu mentally eye-rolled. _Because all good stories started with _that_ announcement. _He nodded for Shiro to continue, bracing himself for the terrors that he would have to deal with in the near future.

'Well, he's in love with Jaegerjaques. That's why he was bawling his eyes out just now.'

'Jaeger – as in Lord Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?' Uryuu's voice was more shocked than he thought it would be. 'The one the Ball was being held for tonight? Doesn't Ichigo know -'

'Oh he knows alright. Hence the tears. Ichi knows that this shit ain't gonna fly, but why did he have ta ...?' Shiro trailed off, furious at himself for not protecting the Prince's heart better.

'What did he do, Shiro? This is very important so I can sort out any arrangements.' Shiro's stony expression had him thinking the worst. 'He didn't … say it in front of everyone there, did he?' Shiro visibly winced at the question.

'Not exactly. But he did draw a lot of unwanted attention ta himself.'

Shiro began to explain all that he had heard and seen to serious Uryuu, who was getting more and more worried by the second.

'And as you can see, he managed to cry himself to sleep. So don't yell or anything, I don't want him waking up.'

'Too late, Shi.'

Shiro stood up immediately and went to Ichigo's side. If he was using that very old nickname, he was obviously very upset. Shiro forewent idiotic questions like 'Are you okay?'. _Of course he wasn't okay!_

'What do you want to do now, Ichigo?' Uryuu meant business, he would plough on until he got a coherent answer out of the Prince no matter how long it took.

'Sleep, mainly, but I see your point. I screwed up tonight and I'm going to have to pay the repercussions for my actions. However, that does not mean I'm going to give up on him. I love him and that is that.'

'Sure, King. Now move over, there's plenty of room for two in tha' bed and I'm not letting you sleep alone. No arguments.'

Uryuu bade them goodnight and left for the sanity that was his own room.

Shiro stripped out of what remained of his suit and slid into the bed beside his 'little Prince' – an ancient nickname that never got old. He clutched Ichigo to his chest and gently stroked his orange spikes 'til the breaths against his chest evened out. Only then did he allow himself to fall under.

–

It really felt like old times to be waking up to realise that he had crashed with Shiro. Last night's memories were still very painful to think of but he had sworn to himself that he was going to carry on. Shiro knew and now so did Uryuu. The silent vow to keep this to themselves was very comforting and he couldn't thank them enough.

Although he had never actually gone in his own Prince Suite, he had crashed in Shiro's enough times to guess what it was like. He only feared he would become as difficult as Shiro was to get out of his room on time if the bed was this comfortable. Shiro had laughed for hours after Ichigo had admitted that, making some crude joke along the lines of 'That's what she said'. Ichigo had been promptly embarrassed and ran to lock himself in the bathroom. Half to hide his blush and half to wash away his disgust. He made Shiro changed the sheets if he even looked the slightest bit amused when it came to getting in the bed every time after that.

No one questioned it either, 'cause why would they? The sleeping in the same bed thing, not forcing Shiro to change his questionable sheets – because that was just common decency. They had always done it so it wasn't in the least bit weird. Even though he joked about it so many times it was funny, Shiro wouldn't try anything on. It was like molesting your younger brother. That's what Shiro and Ichigo were; brothers in arms. Linked closer than any blood bonds. Though looking at them, you'd swear they were.

Ichigo sat up in the bed, looking at Shiro's still form. Ichigo knew he was already awake the second he, himself, blinked his eyes open. Shiro was such a light sleeper that you'd think he was only lying there with his eyes closed. Sleep didn't come easily to the albino, and Ichigo had often said he was more like one of the undead than any of the vampires in the horror films they loved.

Shiro raised his head from where it was planted in his pillow with a look that Ichigo read to be 'You look like shit'. Naturally, Ichigo took his best friend's honesty in his stride, knowing that he didn't mean any harm. After what he had just been through, no doubt it was the truth.

Raking his fingers through his orange hair he slipped out of the bed. Instantly missing the warmth and comfort he padded over to the bathroom, stretching his arms above his head as he went. He didn't need to turn around to know Shiro's head had slumped back down into his pillow.

One hot shower later, Ichigo stood before the sink looking in the mirror to assess the 'damage'. His eyes were red and puffy, surrounded by dark circles. His hair was inexplicable, as in worse than it's usual spike-in-all-directions state. Uryuu could tut all he god damn liked, it didn't matter what he looked like on the outside, either way he was going to feel really crap about himself all day after last night's scandal. If you could even call it that.

There was a knock at the door to the suite. Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's annoyed call out to whoever it was.

'Good morning to you too.' So it was Uryuu. Probably come to inspect tha damage Ichigo had managed to cause to himself, surprisingly not alcohol related. The same couldn't be said for Shiro.

'Why d'ya have ta be such a mornin' person?' Shiro grumbled as Uryuu opened the heavy drapes. Ichigo came back into the main room running a hand through his hair. He saw no point in trying to tame it when Uryuu would attack him later on anyway.

'And our beloved Princess finally makes an appearance.' Ichigo didn't have the energy to retort to such a petty jibe, 'I hope you appreciate how good I am at my job of covering for your screw ups, Kurosaki.' He rolled his eyes at Ichigo's confused - still half asleep - face. It's not that Ichigo forgot what happened, how could he? He just didn't see why it involved him at this hour in the morning.

'Judging by your blank expression I have almost come to see as your default, I'm assuming you did not hear the rukus at five o'clock this morning.' Again, rolling his eyes, he carried on. 'It just so happens that your _delightful_ Lord, who does not require sleep like the rest of us mortals, came charging into the Royal Dorm this morning to have a face of with you for his much coveted Dama de la Noche. Screaming a range of profanities directed at you and myself, and _you in a particular.'_ He gave a pointed look at Shiro who just shrugged it off like it was nothing, it wasn't exactly the first time.

Ichigo sat down at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands, trying to hide his flush of embarrassment. He didn't know whether he should be more honoured and flattered or insulted. Seeing his bright red face, Shiro couldn't help but burst out laughing, finding the whole thing incredibly amusing and was having trouble breathing.

'King ...ya picked a good 'un.' He managed to get out between bouts of laughter. He didn't even stop when Ichigo began beating him with the pillow he had snatched from beneath the snowy head. Uryuu cleared his throat and waited until he had their full attention before continuing.

'When he was refused entrance, he went on a search for one, Miss Orihime Inoue. As your claimed Princess, he thought he could get her that way instead. I had her moved into the Princess Suite along with her self-proclaimed body guard, a Miss Tatsuki Arisawa.'

''Suki-chan! We haven't seen her in years! Right, King?' Shiro stopped when he saw Ichigo's downcast figure.

'It's finally dawned upon you.'

Ichigo couldn't find the words to describe what he felt at that moment. How could he have completely forgotten about it? Another mess up that was going to bring hell to his already complicated life.

'What're ya gonna do, Ichi?'

'What can I do?' His voice suddenly became so helpless. 'Self-loathing isn't going to get me anywhere, but I can't help but feel so lost and sick at myself. This would be so much easier if I didn't love him but I do. It's absolutely ridiculous, but I can't help it. I mean.' He paused, smiling softly at them both as he knew they were trying to understand the heavy burden that he bore on a regular basis. 'I don't know anything about his other than his name and that he has a very creepy uncle.'

He shifted slightly, resisting the urge to shudder at the mere thought of the slimy bastard. 'Any way, that just leaves me with what to do with Inoue. Depending on how dende Grimmjow is, I may end up spending the rest of my life with her.'

'Tch.' Shiro moved from the bed to his bathroom, ignoring Uryuu's deep flush at the unexpected display of his completely nude body - Ichigo had thrown his hoodie back on which, thankfully, come down to below his crotch.

Uryuu recovered quickly but made a swift exit, stopping by the door only to say, 'While I may not share his exact sentiments, the snowball makes a point, Kurosaki.' He closed the door behind him, leaving Ichigo once again to his thoughts.

They walked beside each other down to the meeting room where Ichigo had to have a meeting with the Headmaster and all the staff, asking for their opinions on official Dorm Head candidates and who they would recommend for a place amongst his council. Ultimately the decision was his to make, but these people had been the ones teaching the students with their 'fronts'. It was Shiro's job to supply the real backgrounds on them all, whether they were involved in the gang system or anything else.

Speaking of Shiro, he had been avoiding making eye contact with Ichigo since he went into the bathroom that morning and he was never this quiet. He hadn't spoken more than a few words, even wen Uryuu was purposefully making jibes at him. He didn't react at all when the boy implied that his promiscuity was finally catching up to him now that Ichigo had 'fallen in love' - said very lossely, with good reason. It was making Ichigo very uncomfortable to see Shiro this ... _cold. _

It was like the time when his dad had gotten really mad at him for letting Ichigo out of his sight and putting himself before his duties. His dad was a real hardass on these sorts of things and Ichigo made sure to be a bit more cooperative to ease Shiro's burden a bit. Shiro had been as bad as the rest of the guards that surrounded the palace at all times. They never laughed, never smiled.

But this was worse. Back then it was because he had a tantrum about not wanting to go back home from the park - he was a lot more spoiled when his mother was around. Ichigo remembered shouting at Shiro and running away from him, ignoring Shiro's calls out of sheer stubborness. He wasn't seriously hurt, but he did have a few accidents and got scared out on his own in the park. He had hidden himself and didn't move for hours. The whole palace guards had to be called to find him. It wasn't the warmest of nights and he had refused to take a coat so he was almost frozen and very ill.

Shiro had been severly reprimanded, even when Isshin had said that Shiro's dad was being too hard on his son. It had only been Ichigo's own cries to make him stop shouting at his son. Even afdter all the shit he got off his dad, the person who punished Shiro the most was himself. He was a machine for weeks after until Ichigo cried for him to stop and to be his best friend again. _You can see a pattern here, right?_

Ichigo had sworn after his mother died that he would stop crying to get his own way and act like the Prince his mother always told him he was. The death of a family member as cherished as she was, was a very sobering experiance. The last time he had cried before last night was at his mother's funeral 7 years ago. Thinking of his mother always set his resolve. He would not overly rely on the people around him; he had his own strength and the people around him were looking to him to guide them.

He stopped walking, still facing forward. Uryuu stopped mid rant to watch him silently. 'Hey, Shiro. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but I'm going to say it any way.' He continued to look forward, knowing that Shiro was still looking at the ground before him. 'This isn't your fault. I'm an official Prince now, as are you. I can't expect you to be the one to guard my heart any more. So enough with the silent treatment. You're my number two, I can't have you looking so pathetic when we go in there.'

Still he said nothing, but Ichigo knew his message had gotten through when Shiro stood up straight with that irritatingly confident smile on his face. _Cocky isn't great, but it sure as hell is better than unresponsive._

Ichigo steeled his resolve again and entered the room in a confident stride. He had been in so many of these things he walked straight to his seat and waited until he had everyone's full attention. It didn't take long as his entrance had been rather abrupt. When all eyes were on him he signalled for everyone to approach their seats.

'I thank you all for being so patient, I now call to order the meeting for the schools administrative issues. Uryuu, if you would.'

The ever ready Uryuu jumped up and began handing out the meeting's agenda, as part of his duty that any meeting with the Prince's prescence he would finalise all agenda's and file all minutes. He often grumbled about doing it all, but he would grumble even more if Ichigo suggested that he would do it himself. It worked every time.

'If we straight away with Item Number One -'

'Forgive me, Prince Kurosaki.'

Uryuu was quick to pick up on the voice that had spoken up, 'The Board recognises Lord Sousuke Aizen of Hueco Mundo.'

Alarms went off in ichigo's head. _Aizen? What was that slimeball doing here?_

Shiro gave him a look that Ichigo took as '_Really? Slimeball? Real mature, Ichi._' He could even hear Shiro saying it to him in his head, not literally of course because that would make him even weirder than he already was. I mean a Prince with ESPN, dream on. Not that he was implying that Shiro could read minds much less his, but his best friend did know exactly how he thought any way.

'As I was invited to this and all future meetings regarding the running of the school as its main benefactor.' _Buy your way in, eh? _'I would like to say a thank you to Prince Kurosaki for considering that I may have an opinion on how my money is being spent and what not.'

Ichigo kept his expression neutral so he didn't give away the fact that he was really having evil thoughts about the man who _just so happened_ to be sitting right across from him. 'It was the least we could do after such a generous donation, Lord Aizen. Now, Item Number One. The Dorm Heads. We shall start with the Spring Dorm, if no one objects?'

'If I may, Prince Kurosaki?' Ichigo looked over to the right side of the table where the man who had spoken sat with a green striped bucket hat and that ever irratating fan of his. Seeing Ichigo's nod of approval Urahara Kisuke spoke on. 'As the Head of the School of Science, I recomend that the student has to be very capable of handling the on site labratories. I have looked after the Dorm myself up until this point but I understand that many of the current students would prefer to have a student as their Dorm Head. I agree fully with this but ask for the permission of the Board so I can stay on site any way.

'There are many very important research projects going on, both student and government funded. Some are extremely delicate and need the constant supervision of some one experienced enough to hadle all the equipment and sort it out if things go majorly wrong.'

Ichigo knew that Urahara was talking sense. He was as goofy as his dad on times, but the man was the only one capable, and sane, enough to not start experimentng on humans. One of the lab assisstants had to reminded on a wwekly basis that it was, indeed, _not _okay to offer students payment for drug trialling.

'Does any one object to this? If not the motion carries. Urahara Kisuke will remain on site at all times in the Spring Dorm. Now, as they are your students, is there anyone in mind for candidacy Urahara-sensei?'

He moved his fan down from his face. 'A Mr Szyael Aporro Granz. By far the greatest achiever in the whole School of Science, his research is very impressive for a, now, second year.'

'Szyael as in the Octava Espada?' Shiro spoke up from beside Ichigo. His eyes were trained on Aizen at the opposite end. Even with his tone of voice sounding a little accusatory, he merely meant to inform those who did know the inner workings of all the various gangs. 'I have no objections. Szyael knows when to keep business separate from work, one of the few who can.'

As all the teachers from all departments were present, it did not surprise Ichigo that a few of the teachers looked objective to having a gang member at the Head of _anything _with responsibility involved. It was one of the Art teachers who spoke up.

'Are we entirely sure that a gang member, a high ranking one at that, should be in charge of our students welfare?'

Ichigo paused, thinking for a second of how he was going to phrase his next words without deeply offending any one.

'I see your concerns, sir. However, I trust the judgement of Prince Shirosaki. Though if you do wish to consult any one on the trustworthiness of any of the Espada, please take your questions to Lord Aizen. I'm sure he would be happy to help you.' It was most certainly not a question directed at Aizen. It was an order that he would have to comply by; though Ichigo wasn't surprised when Aizen voiced his opinion any way.

'I assure you that, of the ten Espada, Szyael is one of the most dedicated to his work. I would also like to draw your attention to the current Summer Dorm Head, if my information is correct is none other that Hirako Shinji.' Aizen stated with a smile.

Shiro was getting ansty next to me. He didn't like situations like this where he wouldn't be able to physically release his frustration against those who were discriminatory. 'Hirako Shinji, is the current leader of the entire Vizard gang. I would trust him with my life.'

Even Ichigo couldn't stop himself from blinking in surprise. Shiro was being deadly serious, which meant that Ichigo could trust him. Not that Ichigo would ever doubt Shiro any way. The declaration managed to silence the rest of the room. Ichigo took that as his que.

'Well do we have any further objections?' Silence. 'Then the motion for Szyael Aporro Granz for Spring Dorm Head, is passed. As we have already established that Hirako Shinji is a very trustworthy leader, he shall remain Summer Dorm Head. The next is the Autumn Dorm which houses those who are more sports based, any suggestions?' Ichigo offered to the room.

'Hitsugaya Toshiro.' The name was given instantly.

'Denied.' Ichigo replied just as quickly.

'What -?' The person who had spoken up sounded annoyed, but Ichigo was faster.

'No matter how much of a prodigy he may be or what rank he is going to get in the future, a first year being a Dorm Head would be unadvisable. I am not doubting his leadership skills at all, it just would be very irresponsible.' Ichigo explained as calmly as he could. no doubt the man who had spoken up was ordered by the army officials to get the young boy into a high position of power. He could tell that Shiro agreed with him.

'I don't mean to cause any offense ta Hitsugaya, but the third years in the Autumn Dorm are not gonna take kindly to having him in charge. And no one is more stubborn than them. Once they decide they don't like you, you have no chance.' Nobody knew this better than Shiro. He often told Ichigo about all the times he had had run ins with the third years, and he never came back from there without a bruise or two. Shiro knew exactly when to use his head and when to use his instinct, and there was no use in trying to talk the stubborn asses round. Stength spoke to them. Hitsugaya may be strong and Autumn Dorm was known for never underestimating opponents, but they only wanted the strongest person there to lead them. 'I'm afraid yer gonna have ta have the Battle Royale to decide that one.'

Many of the staff looked horrified, and with good reason. The Battle Royale was just that, only it didn't just solve the Autumn Dorm head position. It also gave way for all the prime contsetants for the Royal Guard. It was a much desired positon, almost on equal ranking of the Shadow Prince. They would be the Prince's constant companion, sworn to give their lives to protect the Prince's. Ichigo hated how pretentious it was, how he was supposed to be treated like a child. However - after many arguments with his dad about the whole thing, which had to stop because Yuzu was brought to tears by the sight of they fighting so viciously - he relented and agreed that he would let it happen. It was his decision at the end of the day, after all he didn't have to select them just because they won.

Although he wouldn't mind Grimmjow being the one to protect his body, _and love it so intensely he would never complain about having a body guard ever again ..._ He shook the thoughts away, knowing that any further and he would be sporting a very painful hard on that he was trying to stop from forming at that second.

'It is a tradition that has taken place since the foundation of the school. It must take place.' Yamamoto-sensei, Headteacher, Head Captain and head of the Shinigami's. He was an impressive presence in the room and a single syllable brought revered silence to all the worried whispering around the room. As far as this school went, his word was only second to Ichigo's, though Ichigo wouldn't dare overrule him unless it was something like Urahara-sensei's case. This man was someone to respect.

'Thank you, Yamamoto-soitaicho. Then the Autumn Dorm Head and subsequently the Royal Guard shall be chosen through the Battle Royale, motion passed. Next is the Winter Dorm Head.'

'Might I make a suggestion, Prince Kurosaki?' Came a female voice this time. Ichigo blinked as he realised that it was Unohana-sensei. The scariest woman he had ever met; and she looked so nice as well.

'Unohana-sensei.' He acknowledged, knowing that saying anything remotely patronising would have him dead before anything else in this lifetime.

'The selection's have been heavily male dominated have they not?' She was looking at him with _that _smile; the smile that promised death.

'Point well made, Unohana-sensei. though I have not ruled out that a female will be triumphant in the Battle Royale. It will not be gender based or discriminatory in any way.' He turned to the rest of the table, 'Does anyone have someone to put forward for the position of Winter Dorm Head?'

Ichigo could tell that they were all weary about putting theri thoughts forward, as they all knew the danger with upsetting Unohana-sensei.

'Miss Ise Nanoe, a third year Law major.'

Shiro gave me a look out of the corner of his eye, his signal of his approval. Ichigo had heard of Ise Nanoe in the news for becoming an intern at one of the top positions in Central 46in her second year.

'Any comments? If not, I wholly agree with the appointment of Miss Ise. Motion passed.' Ichigo glanced at his watch, noting that Item One on their agenda had taken little over an hour to completely pass. At this rate they were going to heavily run over; which wouldn't do at all. Uryuu had reminded him of his ever busy schedule which was as packed as always. He had little over an hour to get through the rest of the Items. 'Moving on ...'

The entire meeting picked up after that, more opinions were shared and they got things carried a lot faster. Ichigo was sure that this was just his preliminary, a trial for them to suss out their new Prince and future King. The time flew by, unfortunately their time had run out before they could get to the last Item, the Prince's Court. Ichigo wasn't enirely sure whether to be relieved or not. It was a daunting thought that would weigh heavily on his future. Uryuu saced him from having to announce the abrupt end of the meeting.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this meeting will now be adjourned to a later date. We deeply apologise for this inconvieniance.' Ichigo then rose from his seat, the rest of the table following his lead. He inclined his head once and they bowed in respect. That part still grated Icihgo's last nerve; but having Uryuu go on about it for days afterword was a far more painful in Ichigo's books.

In actual fact, Ichigo already had a few seats lined up for his court. He couldn't voice them aloud in case someone overheard, but I think a certain Kuchiki will be very pleased.

'KUROSAKI!'

_

* * *

_

AN: Happy GrimmIchi Day 15/6 - yesterday- ! I wasn't going to update this so soon, but it's a special occasion. I don't know if it's on official fan calenders but come on! There isn't another day that's just for them XD!


	10. Chapter 10

**Reluctance**

**Chapter X**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)**

AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.

–

'KUROSAKI!'

Grimmjow was beyond being pissed off. Not only had he been unable to sleep due to the severe bruising he received of Ulquiorra – he had been to angry at Aizen to focus properly and Ulquiorra wasn't about to give him a pity party – but he'd worked himself up into such a state that he was becoming idiotically reckless.

No later than 4:30 AM he had left the the mansion in search of something that could bring him closer to finding his Lady. He had gone straight to where the so called 'Royal Dorm' was supposed to be, pretentious bastards, and stormed the gate as it were.

It seemed that he wasn't the first person to try recently because all the guards were on high alert and top form, where as he was bruised, battered and about to drop out of exhaustion.

In hindsight it probably wasn't the wisest of ideas to go looking for Kurosaki straight away, but try telling that to a 6'4'' Lord who really couldn't be fucked to 'kindly step away from the building'. He didn't give a fuck if they threatened him with 'force' or whatever, by the looks of things that was what he would have to resort to to get what he wanted. I mean, where else would the Prince's intended be?

Then once he had gotten nearer the doors this small guy came to the front doors and tried to talk to him about how uncouth his actions were and whether Grimmjow had any self-respect at all. They had gotten into a heated debate – said very loosely – about the duties of the nobility and the point where they had no influence. Grimmjow kept trying to push his limit forward into the Royal Dorm, but the little bastard was firm in his position behind an increasing amount of guards.

Grimmjow had relented but had by no means given up. He searched every single Dorm for any trace of a student with the description of his Lady. He even went as far to flirt with administration staff, male and female alike, to get information on all the female students in each Dorm. He managed to cause chaos without most of the students being woken at all. Just like the smug bastard before him.

'Greetings, Sir Jaegerjaques. Forgive me, I wasn't awake to greet you earlier this morning.' Grimmjow couldn't quite pin point the tone he was using. While it had a hint of smugness, it definitely held a regal air that Grimmjow couldn't help but admire.

Which was insane! Why the hell should he find anything about this gorgeous man impressive? But on the other hand, he couldn't help but also take in the magnificence that was the Prince's trousers this long morning being skin tight and all.

'Don't mock me. Where is she?' But then again it just made him even more irate that he was having these thoughts of the Prince when the bastard was hiding the future Lady Jaegerjaques from him.

'Your Highness, shall we -?' A random member of the surrounding crowd began worriedly.

'It's quite alright. We have much to discuss, Sir Jaegerjaques and I.' Ichigo was looking directly at him now. Those glowing amber eyes fierce and hot. Grimmjow knew he would be a fool to oppose such a request, especially since he had spotted his so called 'Uncle' standing behind the Prince with a haughtily raised eyebrow and a glare that promised instant death should he cause any more of a scene than he already had.

'Of course, Prince Ichigo, whenever you have time to spare.' He said with a small bow of his head, his cyan eyes never leaving Ichigo's.

'I believe I am free for the rest of today. Come, I'm sure you're as eager to talk as I am. Uryuu,' He addressed the small guy from that morning, 'We'll be going to the Royal Dorm for our meeting, I would appreciate it if the building was empty for the most part before our arrival.'

The Prince began to stride towards Grimmjow, passing him by with an unspoken command for the Lord to follow him without further question. Grimmjow didn't hesitate, no matter how much he wanted to, following Ichigo away from the piercing glare he was getting from Aizen. Unless this went anything less than perfect, he knew that was most certainly going to be in for it.

They were shortly followed by Shiro and finally Uryuu, after he explained away the abrupt departure of the Prince. He was mindful to not mention anything of any actual importance that could get into the wrong hands. Uryuu knew a meddler when he saw one, and the man Sousuke Aizen, was at the top of the list. The Lord of Hueco Mundo was known to be very crafty and most of his true intentions were hidden behind false smiles and movements meant to disarm those who spoke to him.

Luckily for Ichigo, Uryuu was a master of people reading and had followed most of Aizen recent movement s within Hueco Mundo. It was safe to say that Ichigo could rely on Uryuu to give him the real facts of what was going on.

–

You could say that Ichigo was deliberately trying to rile Grimmjow up. From the condescending and patronising tone, to holding their 'meeting' right in the centre of the Royal Dorm, where every one had to pass through to be able to get in or out. And it was working. Ichigo could practically see the steam coming out Grimmjow's ears at the frustration that he couldn't let out his anger at the one person who was quickly becoming the bane of his existence.

Which kind of sucked on the whole 'Hot for Grimmjow' front. It was quite out of character for Ichigo to be tormenting him like this, but when was he ever 'In Character' around Grimmjow? He was cross dressed as a woman on the best night of his life and Grimmjow had no idea. And if that wasn't the worst way to ruin any chance of a relationship, Ichigo didn't know what was.

Wait … since when did he want a relationship? Ichigo inwardly grimaced at the thought of how bad he had it for Grimmjow in such a short time.

'So, are you ready to talk about why you wanted to 'storm the fortress', civilly? Or will we have to resort to force?' Ichigo said smoothly, suddenly even more confused where this new found confidence was coming from. If their previous night together was anything to go by, Ichigo was sure that he wouldn't be able to string a single answer together let alone take such a commandeering role.

_Not that the thought of Grimmjow submitting to him wasn't an unwelcome idea though …_

'I think we both know exactly why, Prince Kurosaki.' Ichigo was taken aback by the harshness of Grimmjow's voice. He had expected Grimmjow to be angry, but actually hearing it … it almost made his heart ache.

'Well then, I suppose it would be foolish to drag this out then. What do you want Jaegerjaques?'

'I want my Lady, the future Lady Jaegerjaques. I know you're hiding her here.' Grimmjow's stare was intense but Ichigo couldn't let himself crack under the pressure to reveal himself now. As an influential Lord, Grimmjow had some credibility among the Hueco Mundo sector, especially being related to Sousuke Aizen of all people. To have such a person baying for his blood would do little in his plight to gain the city's trust as a leader.

Ichigo knew that he had to be clever if he was ever going to get Grimmjow the way he wanted him. 'The future Lady Jaegerjaques? I have no idea what -'

'Yes you do. You know exactly whom I am referring to, Kurosaki.'

'Watch it.' Shiro's tone was almost as icy as Grimmjow's. He had openly refused to leave Ichigo alone and for that, Ichigo was somewhat grateful. He was sure that he would have broken down and spilled everything the second the door had closed them in.

'Ah, I did hear you managed to cause quite the scene at the Ball last night. Tell me,' Ichigo leaned forward in his seat to rest his chin on his interlinked fingers that balanced on his knees, his gaze never leaving Grimmjow's, 'What do you plan to do once you find this, future Lady Jaegerjaques?'

'Well showing her that being a Prince's wife ain't all it's cracked up to be.'

Ichigo raised a brow. 'Oh, and how do you suppose you're going to do that, if you don't even know her real name?' Ichigo taunted, ignoring the fact that his anger at Grimmjow was making him act very childishly.

The Prince had a point, Grimmjow thought sullenly. Not that he was going to let this brat get the better of him. He leaned backwards in the large leather chair he currently sat upon and let his eyes rake over Ichigo once again. He had adorned much of the same get up as yesterday, with the small change of the skin-tight trousers having golden big cats climbing up his shapely thighs. Ichigo was in a similar position to him, reclining back into a chair with his eyes trained on Grimmjow's body. Ignoring the current conversation, Grimmjow may have been very smug with this, but not if the kid was toying with him.

'I have all that sorted out, Kurosaki. I just need to find her.' With a small pause and a cocky grin, 'Plus, she already expressed her deep longing to be with a man such as myself. She felt like heaven in my arms that night, and I will not give that up.'

Ichigo had to mentally kick himself not to blush at that. The more Grimmjow spoke in that heavily passionate voice the greater the urge became to shout to the Heavens that it was in fact him on that fateful night. It also made him bitter and ridiculously jealous at himself, which made no sense whatsoever. _And so egotistical, you could probably add._

'That night? Would you care to explain what you mean by that, Sir Jaegerjaques?'

_If you are confused by where Ichigo is going with, not to worry, he didn't know either._

Grimmjow looked at him incredulously. 'Last night, at the Ball. She couldn't bare to be parted from me. So much so that she ran back in to my arms and had to be dragged away by your shadow over there.' He inclined his head in Shiro's direction.

Ichigo laughed, surprising himself at the volume. 'Oh she is a little minx.' _What the hell was he saying? He really have gone insane if I'm talking about himself in the third person, as female no less._ 'She asked if she could toy with the Lord but I never expected her to go that far.' He laughed harder at Grimmjow's shocked face. 'You believed her? She is almost devilish in her pranks. And to think …' He had to stop as he couldn't control his hysterical laughter.

Grimmjow was shrouded in stony silence. _What …? _When he voiced his confusion, Ichigo finally stopped at the barely concealed pain in his voice.

'Sir Jaegerjaques? You are serious about this aren't you?' He scratched at the back of his head, 'Forgive me, Sir Jaegerjaques, for my rudeness. It was a harmless tradition among our family, it was never meant to hurt you.'

Grimmjow could feel himself start to shake. He wasn't even sure what the cause was either. Ichigo couldn't be serious, right? Grimmjow had been there, felt the sincerity in his Lady's voice, in her touch.

'You're hiding something from me, Kurosaki. You're hiding something and I'm not even sure if it's my Lady any more.' He rose from his seat, eyes pinned on the worried look in the brown eyes before him. If anything, it furthered his suspicions that the Prince was most certainly not telling the truth about his Lady, or that night in general. The Prince had been speaking like he was there to hear the Lady's words, which was completely impossible as Grimmjow had barely hear them himself as they were whispered into his ear.

There was something that the Prince wasn't telling him, and by the look of it, Shiro was in on as well.

Ichigo didn't think he could handle the way Grimmjow's eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, or how the frown that marred his perfect face looked very disappointed in Ichigo for lying to him. It was as if he knew something wasn't right.

Grimmjow watched as the Prince shifted in his seat, the worried look becoming fearful and sad. It was obvious that his word's made the Prince uneasy, and thinking back his tone, while cocky, had sounded rather forced when he spoke of his Princess pulling a prank. Though his sincerity couldn't be doubted when he had apologised after. As if he had done something terrible and could barely live with himself with the secret hidden. Again, it was obvious that Shiro was in on the whole thing. He had one amazing poker face but it slipped slightly when the matter involved Ichigo.

_What are you hiding, my Prince?_

A/N: I realise what a cruel ending this chapter has, so to make up for it ... I have an extra long chapter coming right up

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	11. Chapter 11

**Reluctance**

**Chapter XI**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)**

AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.

Plus, it's my Birthday today! So it made me happy enough to force myself to update as many stories as I could. As a busy Uni student now, time is limited whilst studying Law and learning Japanese from scratch!

–

_There was something that the Prince wasn't telling him, and by the look of it, Shiro was in on as well._

_Ichigo didn't think he could handle the way Grimmjow's eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, or how the frown that marred his perfect face looked very disappointed in Ichigo for lying to him. It was as if he knew something wasn't right._

_Grimmjow watched as the Prince shifted in his seat, the worried look becoming fearful and sad. It was obvious that his word's made the Prince uneasy, and thinking back his tone, while cocky, had sounded rather forced when he spoke of his Princess pulling a prank. Though his sincerity couldn't be doubted when he had apologised after. As if he had done something terrible and could barely live with himself with the secret hidden. Again, it was obvious that Shiro was in on the whole thing. He had one amazing poker face but it slipped slightly when the matter involved Ichigo._

_What are you hiding, my Prince?_

–

If the fact that Grimmjow was clearly on to him wasn't enough, Ichigo knew that the situation was going to get a lot worse when he caught sight of Orihime and her bodyguard Tatsuki descending the grand stairs behind Grimmjow. In a sense, it was lucky that he had seen the duo first, but nevertheless, this was going to become a lot more complicated than he first thought.

And, once again, Grimmjow caught on to his shifting expressions. A regal eyebrow arched before following his line of sight.

'I believe that your request will be granted far earlier than I had anticipated, Sir Jaegerjaques. However,' He paused, making sure he had Grimmjow's undivided attention before he went on. It was crucial that the man heed his words, it would be terribly unfair on Orihime if he suddenly spring all sorts of questions that would leave confused and possibly afraid. It was his Princely duty after all to protect his Princess. 'I must insist that you do not bombard her with questions as soon as she arrives. It would very dishonourable, would it not, to frighten and accost such a fragile creature as my intended Princess?'

_And here returned the cockiness. _Seriously. Couldn't he talk this out with hiding behind someone else? He truly was like a child making taunts from the safety of his mother's skirt, except this time he had fallen as low as to hide behind his Princess. Where was his pride and honour as a Prince; as a man? He had not right to lecture Grimmjow, who had been far truer to his beliefs and feelings than Ichigo ever had. Ichigo tried to convince himself that if _he_were to be true to feelings and personal beliefs, then he would be ridiculed. His position as Prince mocked and disgraced. No matter how much he wanted it, Grimmjow could never and would never be his intended like he wanted him to be. The truth was currently glaring him in the face.

As they both rose to greet Orihime, he couldn't help but wonder … how the hell was this all going to turn out now? He had assumed that his talk with Grimmjow was going to be swift and to the point. Not dragging terrible revelations to the forefront of his mind, and certainly not including an appearance from Orihime. Who looked simply divine as she made her way over.

Ichigo was very pleased to see that the news of her becoming the Prince's intended hadn't gone to her head, like he assumed it would with so many other women. She was dressed modestly, but still very finely. The simple cut of her dress made her look refined yet warm and kind. She had a small look of surprise on her face at the appearance of the newcomer, which she wiped away with a kindly smile.

'Good afternoon, Ichigo-sama. Are you well?' Always concern for his well being, she could put most nuns to shame.

'That I am, Milady. I hope your stay was comfortable in the Royal Dorm.' He walked straight past Grimmjow's suspicious glare towards the girl, hoping that he would not cause a scene and frighten Orihime. It was undoubtedly unfair that his mistakes should be taken out on such a gentle lady. That and he had the strict feeling that Tatsuki would not hesitate to kick his ass if he hurt her charge in anyway, regardless of his Higher status. It was very admirable how far she would go to ensure Orihime's happiness and well being. She was by far the best candidate for the job, as Ichigo was sure that Orihime shared the dislike of being surrounded by nameless guards.

'Yes, please thank Ishida-kun for moving me in here so swiftly.'

'The other girls were getting so bitchy around Hime-chan. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Ichigo-sama.'

Orihime saw the look of distaste on the Prince's face at the mention of the other girl's unkind words, and quickly sought to quell any anger. 'Tatsuki-chan! There wasn't a problem Ichigo-sama, please believe me. I don't wish to be a bother to you.'

Ichigo sighed softly. It was to be expected. The position of intended Princess was highly sought after, there was no doubt going to be several jealous characters who either lusted after the money or power of such a position. This was another reason why he believed he had chosen well. Orihime was not concerned for her own safety, she was worrying about the rest of the school. She would make an amazing wife and mother, and above all a beautiful Princess, Someone that could stop any dispute with her kind heart and determined words.

It got him to think … why couldn't he fall for her? Why did he have to have this unhealthy bordering obsession with the man behind him? It was madness to not want to be with this woman for the rest of his life. Madness and ludicrous that he should want to doom himself to a life of pain and misery. Another questioning look from Orihime and a cough from behind him brought him back from his thoughts.

'Of course, how rude of me. Orihime, this is Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He hosted the coronation party for me, though I was unable to attend. Sir Jaegerjaques, Orihime Inoue, my intended Princess.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Jaegerjaques. Are you a friend of Ichigo-sama's?' Her tone was soft and inquiring. It did nothing for Ichigo's nerves. He had no idea how Grimmjow would react to such a question. Plus, had Grimmjow seen through the façade of the Ball now? It was plainly easy to see the large differences between the girl and himself, would he clock on?

'It was fate that we should meet, your Highness. Ichigo-sama and I have become very fast friends since we first met.' Ichigo cursed himself for turning to meet Grimmjow's eyes. At once he was trapped underneath the piercing stare. 'Actually, Milady, if you could excuse us, there is a far more private matter that I would like to discuss with His Highness that should not grace the ears of fine ladies like yourselves.'

Tatsuki seemed unimpressed that she was classed as a 'fine lady' but relented nonetheless. 'Let's go Hime-chan, we have a lot to do today.'

'Hmm, of course Tatsuki-chan. Thank you once again, Ichigo-sama. It was a pleasure to meet one of Ichigo-sama's friends, Sir Jaegerjaques.' She curtsied and left through the front door, Tatsuki following diligently behind her.

'Bye, bye, Hime-chan!' Shiro called after the two, turning back towards the two still in dead-lock. 'I suggest you move the staring contest to somewhere more private, Kingy. Some might get the wrong impression from this face off, ne?'

Ichigo praised all that was holy that Shiro was there to step in that second. He was trapped between the idea of standing there staring into Grimmjow's eyes for the rest of his life, or tackling him to the ground and forcing his lustful thoughts upon the demon in Lord's clothing. Both were thought to be delicious ideas, but frowned upon; the latter especially. He broke the eye contact to see Shiro's knowing smirk, Ichigo didn't know whether Shiro knowing him so well was a blessing or a curse most of the time.

'You're right, Shiro. Could you show Sir Grimmjow to my quarters? I will be there momentarily.' Truthfully, Ichigo felt like his heart was going to rip through his throat at any second. What did this mean? Seconds ago Grimmjow was suspicious, but now? Ichigo repressed a shudder as he felt the eyes raking over his form again, searching. Always looking deeper than Ichigo felt comfortable with. It was becoming ridiculous. What could he have possibly discovered in the last five minutes? It was maddening trying to figure him out.

'Right this way, Grimmjow.' Shiro gestured towards the winding staircase, an apprehensive feeling in his heart. He didn't scare easily; but now he was fearing for his King. _Ichigo …_

Ichigo didn't watch them leave, he could barely keep his eyes focused. This was not right! He was a Prince. He could face anything with a clear mind and a calm attitude. Nothing should be able to ruffle his proverbial feathers. Was this how Ishida felt when Shiro pissed him off with a mere look?

Enough of that. Speaking of Ishida, arrangements would have to be made if things took another nosedive for the worse. Surely, the scene doesn't need to be set?

–

It took a whole 30 minutes for Ichigo to gather his nerve together. Any longer and he was sure Grimmjow's suspicions would sky rocket past any level they were currently at. The arrangements with Uryuu had been made, containing all sorts of things that he had at his disposal should the need arise. Ichigo knew that he was acting very paranoid and possibly working himself up to a heart attack, but he just couldn't help it. The most unnerving thing about Grimmjow was the fact that Ichigo couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about him that made the Prince want to go further than he normally would in such a situation. He wanted Grimmjow to know the truth, and he also wanted Grimmjow to accept him and may be return his feelings. He didn't know what the likelihood of any of these things happening was, but he prayed that they would come to pass. Even for just one night so he could just move on with his life.

But then the questions came. What if this whole 'private discussion' thing was just a way for Grimmjow to get him alone so he could have his wicked way with the Prince? Would that mean that he knew or that he simply was attracted to Ichigo? If either are true, was Ichigo even ready to give up his virginity only to be pushed away straight after? Would he be able to hack it knowing that they would never be again? Would this all end in a blackmail scandal that would ultimately ruin him? But the one that was bothering him the most was; Why did he care?

Why did he care if Grimmjow wanted nothing to do with him afterwards? Why did he care so much about what this was all about? Why? Why? _Why_?

It was driving him insane about all the endless possibilities and if he was ready to deal with them. No. This was absurd! He was a Prince and he would always come out on top of this if it killed him. He made a promise in front of his future people and he was not going to break that promise or back out of his duties as a Prince of Seireitei for such a personal matter. He was better than this!

He reached for the handle of his door, icy cold to the touch, and turned it. The door opened easily and he crossed the gateway into his uncertain future.

He didn't see Grimmjow when he first entered the room. He tried to remain calm and observed the room carefully. One of the heavy curtains was halfway drawn, shrouding a corner of the room in darkness. Though, no matter how dark it appeared, it could never hide those bright blue eyes.

Grimmjow was sat in the large leather arm chair in that corner, his lips pursed in a tight line, blue eyes boring holes into Ichigo's head and hands tightly gripping the wooden arms beneath them. Long, strong legs were encased in his impeccably tailored suit trousers, and thick, broad shoulders well defined in his immaculate double-breasted suit jacket. The blackness of the suit made his stark white dress shirt glow eerily in the shadows with the muted silver tie only increasing the effect. Other that making Ichigo feeling very old-fashioned, the entire ensemble only increased his lust for the Lord. Ichigo caught sight of the large hands that had probably never done a day's work in their life – not that he could say much different – and was sure that Grimmjow's knuckles were turning white from how tight he was grasping the wooden arms of the chair beneath them, but Ichigo's attention was drawn to the molten blue of his eyes.

_He didn't look too happy. Could it have been the wait, or did he come to some conclusion?_

'I'm sorry about the wait, I really had to sort -'

'Cut the crap, Kurosaki.' Came the icy, unforgiving tone that Ichigo had been trying to avoid, 'I've had enough of your bullshit.'

Ichigo recoiled slightly. Anger he had expected, but Grimmjow sounded hurt. It was barely there, and heavily disguised, but nevertheless … Had what he'd done really affect Grimmjow that much? He didn't know what to say. Grimmjow took this to offence as well.

'Don't play fucking dumb with me. We both know exactly what I'm talking about.'

Ichigo couldn't speak. It was his worst case scenario coming to light. May be he had a subconscious thought that as long as Grimmjow kept speaking everything would be okay. It was a very stupid thought, but this could be the beginning of the end, as it were. There was a high possibility that Grimmjow would leave this room and never talk to him ever again. No matter how hateful Grimmjow's words were, he would take them. And remember the sound of his voice as Ichigo's heart broke over and over again.

'When were you planning on telling me, eh? Just gonna let me go 'round acting like a fucking fool. You think this is funny? Does my misfortune amuse you in some way?'

'No, it's not like that at all!'

'Then why the fuck didn't you just tell me the truth?' Grimmjow stood up suddenly and stalked over to the side of Ichigo's bed furthest from the door, effectively placing it between them. 'What the fuck was I supposed to think when I saw this shit?'

At first, Ichigo was confused, but one glance at the bed made his jaw drop in horror. The entire outfit from the Ball was laid out on the bed. Not a crease or crinkle was to be seen in the dress. The various jewellery upon their velvet boxes.

'Did you ..?' Ichigo asked tentatively.

'I found them in the closet. I couldn't believe it when I first saw them all there. I wanted to destroy it all, but then I wouldn't have my proof for this conversation.' The hurt was returning. Ichigo guessed that it wasn't his own dreams that had been dashed by his foolish actions that night.

'All that time. All that fucking time, it was you! And then you had the fucking nerve to make an absolute idiot of me in front of all those people! Did it make you feel good, Kurosaki?'

Ichigo forced himself to keep eye contact with Grimmjow, even though all he wanted was to rip his gaze away and hide his face. He had to do what was the only appropriate thing in this situation, beg for forgiveness. The mere thought of a Prince bowing down to someone else was unthinkable. But this was far beyond Prince and subject.

Just like the time when they were dancing together, time seemed to slow down as Ichigo made his way round to the other side of the bed.

Grimmjow felt a thousand different emotions and expressions with ever step closer Ichigo took. He was frozen. What was the Prince going to do now? Kill him and spit on his corpse? Ichigo looked so determined, his resolve unwavering. There was no anger in his eyes, but the was a whole load of regret. Was the Prince just going to shake his hand and kick him out with the promise never to tell another living soul? Pfft, like that was gonna fucking happen.

Grimmjow didn't shock easily, but his breath left him when Ichigo dropped to his knees before him, bending forward to touch his forehead to the floor. This was insane. What the hell was going through the kid's head? Royalty bowing down to, well he was nobility, but still?

'What the fuck're you doing?'

Ichigo's head snapped up, a very confused look on his angel face. 'Apologising.' He carried on talking before Grimmjow could cut him off again, 'And before you say it, I know that just me apologising isn't going to instantly erase what I've done. But if you'll just let me explain …'

He trailed off when it became apparent that Grimmjow wasn't hearing a word of what he was saying. 'Grimmjow?'

Grimmjow was looking at him strangely again, something Ichigo was starting to fear was hunger.

The sight of the Prince kneeling before him with a fuckably adorable face was doing things to Grimmjow's body that he thought would only happen with women. Don't get him wrong, he knew exactly what homosexuality was and didn't particularly have an opinion on it. He'd just assumed that he was completely straight and that was that. Well that thought went flying out the window...

'You're right. It ain't nearly enough, Kurosaki.'

'W-Well what do you want? I have almost everything you could possibly want at my disposal.' Aww, the Prince was getting nervous. Could he possibly …?

'You can start by putting that dress on.' Blunt, to the point.

Ichigo shifted on his spot on the floor. What kind of request was that? Did Grimmjow just want him to feel the same level of embarrassment? It was understandable. Fuck, he was just going to have to do it. Just one problem …

'I can't do it on my own. It took three people the last time.' Ichigo averted his gaze when the heart melting smirk of Grimmjow's came back with a vengeance. He couldn't stop his cheeks heating in his embarrassment.

'Well I'll just have to give ya a hand then won't I?'

Ichigo thought he was going to pass out from the heated implications of that small sentence …

Another 15 minutes later, Ichigo was in his bathroom smoothing out the skirt of his dress. Grimmjow had taken great joy in tightening the corset. And was even getting a little _excited_. Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be happy or wary. If he's in to that sorts of thing, God help his future partners. Was it weird to think of Grimmjow being with other people, when he could hardly imagine being with Grimmjow himself? For fuck's sake! Not with endless questions again!

He didn't know what to expect after he exited his bathroom, but he could definitely say he was very pleasantly surprised.

… and mortified … and speechless … and totally drooling.

Grimmjow was completely unbuttoned, unzipped and flaunting it just for Ichigo's viewing pleasure. The only items of clothing left hanging on the God of a man was the crisp white shirt and the slacks that made his ass look divine.

'Well, I had to compensate somehow, ne? Thinking about my Prince getting all dressed up just for me got me all hot and bothered, so I had to … _remove_ a few things.'

'_Your_Prince? Pretty cocky don't you think?' Ichigo guessed that he was just born lucky – when he got nervous, instead of being a quivering wreak, he became super confident. Which kind of contradicts itself, but he wasn't complaining.

'Cocky, huh? Yeah, I'm a whole lot of that.' He leant back on one hand and motioned for Ichigo to approach him with a crook of a finger. 'And if you're good, I'll show you just how cocky.'

Ichigo cocked and eyebrow, which was visible now that he forewent the mask, and the wig so his orange hair stood out and clashed violently with the blue of the dress. He took his time stepping up to stand just before the blue demon, the gentle swish of the bottom of the many skirts brushing along his bedroom floor. It was very clear what Grimmjow was implying, Ichigo just needed to know why. Was it just an extension of the "humiliation" process, or did Grimmjow seriously want him?

'Before there is a chance to engage in any career and reputation ruining actions, I just want to ask you a question, Grimmjow.' Ichigo spoke as seriously as he could, trying to counter for the fact he was currently in a giant Ball gown.

'And what's that, _Ichigo?_' So he was deliberately going to be an asshole? A damn sexy asshole, but whatever!

'Why this? Why this dress? Why me and you in my bedroom, in my suite? Alone.'

'I thought that was obvious, _Ichigo-sama_.' He stood from the bed and grasped Ichigo's hips, forcing their bodies together. 'I want the proper ending to that night. Only this time,' He leant forward and whispered, 'You're not going to be taken away from me.'

Grimmjow's arms snaked around Ichigo's body to hold him in his strong arms. Ichigo felt Grimmjow kiss the top of his head, a change in height from the night of the Ball as Ichigo refused to put the damn heels on – once was more than enough!

To Grimmjow, just the simple hold felt so right. He had his Lady back in his arms, and the increase in height difference, which was now around seven inches or so, made him certain that Ichigo was supposed to be his leading lady. Ichigo was slim enough that could completely wrap his arms around his waist and still have enough room to manoeuvre them around so Ichigo's back was to the bed.

'Grimmjow? What're yo-?'

'Shh, just let me enjoy this, yeah?' Grimmjow's voice was smooth as silk and dangerously low.

'Wait, Grimmjow! Wha-!' Ichigo was left to splutter as Grimmjow tossed him into the middle of the bed, dress and all. He hit the centre with a thump, bouncing a few times on impact. Though he was more surprised that Grimmjow didn't go diving after him. It was very unnerving. At least with the old dive and pin you knew what was going on, but Grimmjow stood at the side of the bed observing his reactions. _What the hell could he be thinking now?_

'G-Grimmjow! Just tell me what you're -.'

'Shh, Ichigo. Stay still for a while, I want to remember every detail of this.'

Grimmjow could barely breathe. He had fantasized so many times since he first saw his future wife in this dress and how she would look as he laid her down on their bed for the very first time. As, Grimmjow was an honourable man and a gentleman, he believed that those who couldn't control their sexual urges were weak animals that didn't deserve the air they breathed. Scum, that's what they were. And Grimmjow refused to become one of them, no matter how tempting Ichigo was right at that second.

That simple fact seemed to nullify any thoughts of how pissed of he had been when he saw the dress he had been dreaming of since he first saw it hanging in the Prince's wardrobe. He truly had wanted to shred the thing to pieces in a fit of rage, much like his visions of his wedded life. How could such a simple thing as seeing Ichigo splayed out on the bed with his arms above his head, panting lightly and looking at him with an expression of adoration suddenly quell all the anger that had built up and stewed in the past 30 minutes?

The Prince's right hand was resting just atop of his head, while the other was level with his shoulder. Ichigo was facing him directly, lying on his back with he many layers of his dress splayed over his long legs and pooling over the edge of the bed.

Grimmjow was suddenly feeling very old-fashioned at the thought that Ichigo's visible ankle was very arousing. Though not as arousing as the thought of what the dress was covering up. Granted, Ichigo's insanely tight trousers had not left much to the imagination, but that information was now void that it was all hidden by layer upon layer of lace and ruffle. He was a vision, a vision that Grimmjow could take a lifetime to watch and still be unable to describe him to the perfection of what he was.

Admittedly, Grimmjow couldn't account for the radical acceptance of his lusting after another man, a very fine and extremely important figure in society, but a man nonetheless. However … he couldn't bring himself to care.

If Ichigo was the man beneath the dress, then so be it. Sure, it would put a flaw in most of his plans for a quiet life managing his estates and bringing up a family with the woman that was the envy of all other women, but if Ichigo wished it, so be it. Grimmjow was also never one for endless inane questions. If Ichigo told him right that second that he wanted Grimmjow now and forever after, he wouldn't hesitate to agree. And then ravish his Prince within an inch of their sanity. Which Grimmjow's was waning slightly at the vision Ichigo created lying on the bed with a come hither look in his brown eyes.

He didn't want to move lest he break the peace that had settled upon them. Surprisingly, Ichigo felt that this was all they needed. A chance to really look at the other in an intimate, unobstructed way. One that didn't involve sins of the flesh.

Grimmjow was the first to move, slowly and with grace, he approached the bed and sat on the edge near Ichigo's waist, facing the head of the bed. There were no heavy implications of a deep moving lust that was threatening to burst out all over his bed, just the simple need to be closer. To feel closer, not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. Grimmjow laid a large warm palm on Ichigo's upturned cheek, caressing the rising blush. Ichigo moved a hand to rest on top of the Lord's; a simple connection, acknowledged by another.

Ichigo could say that they were like that for what seemed like forever; but that would be cheesy and so cliché. But he actually didn't care. He had his connection with the one he truly wanted to be with. He wanted to speak up and clarify the situation, but then the spell would be broken. Grimmjow would eventually have to leave and the whole whirlwind of uncertainty was just waiting to uproot his peace and tranquillity.

Grimmjow, once again, was the one to make the first move.

* * *

A/N: Done. I wonder how many minds are in the gutter right now ...

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	12. Chapter 12

**Reluctance**

**Chapter XII**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=) MAJOR FLUFF attack in this one. I'm not kidding, I don't know how I wrote it with a straight face ...**

AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.

–

_Grimmjow was the first to move, slowly and with grace, he approached the bed and sat on the edge near Ichigo's waist, facing the head of the bed. There were no heavy implications of a deep moving lust that was threatening to burst out all over his bed, just the simple need to be closer. To feel closer, not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. Grimmjow laid a large warm palm on Ichigo's upturned cheek, caressing the rising blush. Ichigo moved a hand to rest on top of the Lord's; a simple connection, acknowledged by another._

_Ichigo could say that they were like that for what seemed like forever; but that would be cheesy and so cliché. But he actually didn't care. He had his connection with the one he truly wanted to be with. He wanted to speak up and clarify the situation, but then the spell would be broken. Grimmjow would eventually have to leave and the whole whirlwind of uncertainty was just waiting to uproot his peace and tranquillity._

_Grimmjow, once again, was the one to make the first move._

–

No one knew Ichigo Kurosaki better than Shiro. Not even his own mother, may she rest in peace. So it came as no surprise to the albino when Ichigo acted all flustered and nervous at the thought of Grimmjow going in to his room for "Alone Time".

He hated to bare the truth about Ichigo and his confusing actions, but if there wasn't something to get the boulder rolling, his King would be twisting himself, and Grimmjow, into knots about how they felt about each other. In other words; Guess who left the closet door open?

Ichigo would kill him later if things went badly, but at least things would actually happen. His King got damn annoying when he was nervous, all cocky and full of bullshit that he couldn't back up. He thought it saved his ass most of the time, but there was always someone right behind him to straighten out any facts.

Don't get him wrong, Shiro loved Ichigo like a brother, and hence would never do anything to intentionally hurt him in anyway. But, fuck, it irritated him how naïve Ichigo was. Everyone who knew him, really knew him, knew that he was as gay as they come. They only acted as if they didn't because Ichigo hadn't admitted to it yet. So the lie of Ichigo's sexuality, and hence choice of Princess went on.

And damn did he know how to pick them. Shiro almost snorted at the thought. I mean, how thick could a person get? The Princess, not King. In a way, Ichigo had actually made one of the best decisions ever, and he didn't even know how far that theory went.

Orihime Inoue was the pinnacle of obliviousness. Her butch bodyguard was a little more clued in, but was too busy making sure the bubble-head was happy. Ichigo had had meetings with her about what the role of the Princess was and so and so forth. She obviously had the right to back down but it seems she has a little crush on Kingy.

Idiot girl.

Anyone who spent more than an hour alone with Ichigo could tell that he had no interest in her that way at all. If anything, Kingy was afraid of her giant boobs; it was actually adorable to see him shy away from the maids with large chests when they were growing up. It also explains why he's on such good terms with iron-board Rukia, there's literally nothing there! Though it was not to be mention any where near the midget or her brother for fear of a painful death.

Shiro sighed again and pushed of the wall beside Ichigo's suite doors. He had heard more than enough for now to be assured that things were going well. He'd had to physically hold himself back from laughing when Grimmjow said he wanted Ichigo to put the dress on. It made him wish he had his camera to take the photographic evidence. King was so cute when he was embarrased.

He didn't walk away from the suite just yet though. Dark thoughts of what could possibly happen from here on out plagued his usually care free mind. He had always thought that as long as Ichigo was happy, his job was done. Though, as they grew up, he knew that things were going to change most likely for the worse.

He just hoped that Ichigo could figure out what he really wanted before things got too out of hand.

–

Ichigo watched with baited breath, as Grimmjow's lips drew closer to his. The very first touch was just what he had expected it to be, shy, soft and incredibly awkward. You could always argue that a kiss is just a kiss, but Ichigo knew deep down that this was more than just a connection of lips. It was a connection of his soul and Grimmjow's.

Just them. No one else. And it was magical, despite the slight drawback of it being their first time kissing a guy. In Ichigo's case, his first time kissing someone who wasn't family, let alone on the lips.

His first real kiss. Given to the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And he couldn't be happier.

It was a chaste kiss, but perfect nonetheless. It took all of his will to hold back from ravishing Ichigo within an inch of his life. However, Grimmjow was brought up to always respect his future ... well, Prince he supposed. Wife didn't sound appropriate, as even though the Prince was wearing a Ball gown, Grimmjow knew damn well that there was a very hot male body beneath those layers. A very hot male body that he was dying to touch all over and drive to exctasy over and over again until he couldn't hold his eyes open. And even then! He would constantly have his Prince wrapped up in his dreams for his viewing pleasure.

They were inches from each other, gazing into one another's eyes. Neither thought they would ever be at the centre of a scene that was found in most great love stories, especially with another man. Grimmjow continued to caress the smooth skin of Ichigo's cheek trying to come to terms with what had just happened. And why, exactly, he wasn't as shocked as he thought he should be. His – sort of – planned out life was turning to ashes before his eyes and he didn't care. All he could see was Ichigo. Ichigo's flaming orange hair, still sensuously splayed on white silk. Ichigo's burning brown eyes, filled to the brim with happiness. Ichigo's radient skin, that was blushing so beautifully under his heated gaze. Ichigo's luscious lips consuming him with the urge to capture them for his own again, over and over.

It was all happening too fast, too soon. What they felt was all-comsuming. Tearing down their original thoughts and feeling on anything contrary to what they were currently basking in.

Grimmjow had never felt a greater high than the feeling of being with Ichigo, and that was from a single kiss. Thoughts of more intimate acts were almost forbidden in his mind. He wanted Ichigo just the way he was. Pure, innocent, untainted, precious, _perfect._ It was unreal how much he wanted claim the Prince entirely and yet abstain from any such act that would abolish this picture so delicately laid before him.

Of course, he expected that Ichigo's reaction to these thoughts would be less than favourable, so he wisely kept them to himself. Content to just watch Ichigo looking at him with an air of serenity, and dare he say it, peace. Like his worries had been lifted from his furrowed brow. Unaware, or avoiding recognition of present or future troubles that lay beneath the surface of their current state of repose.

Grimmjow shifted slightly closer to Ichigo, indulging in his desires to touch more of his Prince. His unruly orange spikes, fierce, proud and untamable, yet soft like cub's fur. He stood at the height of their city, like a lion atop of his pride. Regal and dignified, he commands respect from his pride, yet he lays down to rest with a panther, dark and cunning. Grimmjow felt honoured.

Ichigo sighed softly, forever thankful that, should the worst come to worst, he had these fleeting moments with his love that he could fall back on in times of trouble or sadness. He tried to stay in the moment, in the warm basking glow of Grimmjow, but reality was a harsh mistress who failed to comply to their wishes.

'Grimmjow, uh, I -'

'Hush now. I don't want to appear pretentious or condasending but I need you to listen to me when I say what I am about to say.' He cleared his throat lightly, taking Ichigo's hand in his,

'_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question, fully knowledgable in the text which Grimmjow was quoting. After a tentative squeeze of his hand, Ichigo decided to humour his love in his plotting.

'_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims hands' do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'_

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo complied with his little scheme, the end blatantly obvious, but nevertheless,

'_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'_

_'Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer.'_

_'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'_

Ichigo found himself getting caught up in the emotion of the words, so softly spoken that they could only be delievered in a composed silence.

'_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake.'_

_'Then move not, for my prayer's effect I take' _This is what Grimmjow had been waiting for, the chance, romantically delievered, to take Ichigo's lips as his own once more. There was more passion fueled through from the text, but he stayed somewhat reserved in his kiss. He pulled away, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's

'_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'_

Though a little dazed from the more intense connection, Ichigo steeled himself for what was to come.

'_Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'_

Grimmjow's eyes became darker, more lustful that Ichigo had ever seen. The feral smirk upon his face more dangerous and thrilling to Ichigo than before. _'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.'_

This time they came together in a eager clash of lips and tongue. As inexperianced as he was, Ichigo gladly let Grimmjow take the lead and accepted the probing tongue into his mouth gladly. He moved his hands to Grimmjow's blue locks, threading his fingers through the sexy unruly strands. His last reservations were falling down around him, just like the metephorically stone walls around his heart.

Their urgency dimmed to a dance only known by true lovers. Unhurried, unrushed. Together and united. They slowly separated, a thin glistening trail of saliva the evidence of their connection. Grimmjow took a better grasp of Ichigo and manovered them around so his Prince was resting on his chest. The additional weight of his love, and by association the dress, was welcome to him. It felt right, it felt just. He held Ichigo to his chest as the commotion of the day caught up with them both. Though they had not proceeded far physically, Their mentality had gone the distance and back again.

Ichigo had always been guarded against going after things that would be considered inappropriate and wrong, hiding himself from the world behind the pretenses of a Prince. But here in Grimmjow's arms was the real him, the true Ichigo.

Not Prince Kurosaki, not Kurosaki. Just Ichigo.

And it had never felt so good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reluctance**

**Chapter XIII**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=) **

**Yes I have returned from my recovery from major fluff overload. Ah, sweet reality setting back just makes ya really wanna go back to the easy stuff though ... **

AN: The inspiration has been flowing recently, and with hope, the rest of this story will do too. I hope to rid this story of the hints at IchiHime – shudders – and thankfully Ichi has seen the glorious light that is Yaoi. Unfortunately fate is not on our Berry's side.

* * *

_Ichigo had always been guarded against going after things that would be considered inappropriate and wrong, hiding himself from the world behind the pretences of a Prince. But here in Grimmjow's arms was the real him, the true Ichigo._

_Not Prince Kurosaki, not Kurosaki. Just Ichigo. _

_And it had never felt so good._

–

'Ah! M-M … uh!'

…

…

…

'Ye~ah, uh!'

…

…

…

'Oh – Oh God, please … AH!'

They collapsed in a heated pile of limbs, cloths laying strewn around the room in their haste to be closer to one another. The tell tales signs of a ruffled skirt and tiny underwear left no confusion with the activities that had been indulged in. Too dizzy to know their own names, let alone think at all. The light glinting on to them gave no indication of a time, they could have been at it for hours without knowing.

He promised he wouldn't. Promised himself that he wouldn't break his vows again. This wasn't him. It was practically theft, even with an _ever so willing _partner.

He'd done it again though. Not just the sex with strangers thing that Ichi was always ranting on at him about. He picked it out again, the thing he really should when selecting the lucky individual he was to bed that glorious evening. Always the same routine, the same results. It was sinful of him. He had no intention on ever seeing the wench again. No matter how much the criteria matched; it would never add up to the real thing.

He lied about it before. The reason that is, not his promiscuousness. It was the only thing he would never tell Ichigo the truth about. The Prince knew just how much his dear best friend liked the thrill of the hunt, it was a game. Ichigo had often joked that he was quite the sadist, taking these girls, and guys, round the world and never speaking to them ever again.

If anything, he was the biggest masochist known to man. Daily torturing himself with the sinful images as he pinned a new person down to his bed and took out all his frustrations with life out on their bodies. And they were always so willing. It wasn't fun any more.

He wanted a bit of fight, a challenge for once. They usually saw his face and were putty in his hands. He was a hunter at heart, it got boring quickly when the prey rolled over and bared its belly to him. Where was the fun in that? Honestly, where did he have to go to find a temptress any more? A tease? Someone who wasn't ready to roll over and bare all at a snap of his fingers.

'Shiro-sama, why don't you come back to be-.'

'Why don't ya get dressed and leave my bed before I give ya a permanent ban from it, yeah? Ya know tha' rules. If there's a rumour, ya say nothin', 'cause tha' shit always gets back ta me, understand?'

'H-Hai, Shiro-sama.'

Sure it was cold, but they'd rather bad, chilled attention than none at all, right? Che, whatever. All he knew was that with Ichi thoroughly distracted with the addition of a certain vibrant Lord, this little mistake would go under the radar.

* * *

_How very wrong he was …_

'Mah, Shiro! I thought you were over the sleeping around with any one you fancy!'

Shiro winced. Even in the happiest mood he had ever seen Ichigo in _ever,_ the Prince still managed to sense it out. Not that the purple marks on his paper white skin weren't enough of a give away.

'So, who was it this time?'

'No one important.' The very quick and only appropriate answer to that question.

'Once again, the code for "I didn't bother to learn their names". Do you have no shame?' _Ah, the ever criticising Uryuu. A wonderful continuation to what promises to be one Hell of an awful day._

'Ah, let up, Uryuu! Shiro knows what he's doing, there won't be a threat to the throne, right, Shiro?'

'Of course.' Shiro pulled up his easy façade, when dealing with Royal matters in front of Ichigo. All in all, it was his job to do things in the background. In the dark dank shadows of society. Just so Ichigo wouldn't get tarnished. He was happy to do it. Ichigo was King, _his King,_ far before anyone else. 'Why do you have so little faith in me, Clucky?'

Uryuu pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned away, disgruntled. It was almost cute how the guy didn't know how to deal with Shiro's constant jibes and flirtatious attitude. And hilarious. While Uryuu continued to mutter under his breath about 'white demons', Shiro turned his attention to his beaming King. Ichigo hadn't been able to contain a small smile since Shiro had barged into his room that morning.

Though he vehemently denied that anything happened, anyone with eyes could see the way he lit up every single time his phone went off. He was totally obvious when he spent just a bit longer staring at his phone's screen. Shiro hadn't seen it yet, but no doubt, there was surely a picture of a certain blue-haired Lord.

As the phone went off again, Ichigo instantly lit up once again, this time a slight blush to his cheeks. He sat lounging in the large love seat, both hands were holding his phone as he read each word carefully. He was so enthralled by the sweet nothings – that he thought had a stupid name, 'cause they always meant something – that Grimmjow had been texting him since last night, that he didn't notice Shiro leaning over his shoulder.

Shiro would have to admit that the guy was _good._ He had Ichigo blushing like the little virgin he was in little under a week of knowing him. Through text. Which meant that the Berry couldn't see or hear him say the words. Plus, on top of that, he was making Ichigo smile as wide as he did when his mother – the Late Queen, may she rest in peace – was alive and well.

'You sure nothing happened, King? Ya haven't blushed so much since that crazy old dude streaked through the gardens outside your window.'

'I am not!' Ichigo squeaked, 'And, anyway. That was Urahara doing Truth or Dare with my Father after playing Strip …'

Shiro glanced to his side to see Ichigo on the verge of gagging. Not that either Uryuu or himself were faring any better. It was an image that would haunt him in his sleep. Thankfully, he had Ichi's adorable blushing face to counteract it. _Beat that old-man penises!_

'Did you just say …?' Ichigo was looking at him with laughter in his eyes.

'Nah, ya must have heard wrong. Anyway, to tha important stuff.' He paused and moved directly before Ichigo and boxed him into the large arm chair that he had taken to sitting in all the time. 'Do I, or do I not, have to go and murder Kitty because he took something he wasn't supposed to.'

As Ichigo was more clueless when it came to these matters, Shiro sort of expected the raised eyebrow. He knew that Ichigo had been very happy since the second he had woken up that morning, but, being Ichigo, he probably didn't realise the impact of what Grimmjow could have possibly done.

'I believe he means you're new acquaintance, Kurosaki.' Uryuu said without looking up from his textbook.

'Kitty?' Ichigo laughed.

'Yeah, his family crest is a panther, but that is not the point!' Shiro leaned in. 'You can't hide it from me, Ichigo. Did he, or did he not, do something that he wasn't supposed to?'

'Well what do you mean by that, Shiro?'

He was literally about to pull his hair out in frustration.

'Oh for the love of -! Did he touch you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable or scared? Did he try to do something, to you, that you didn't want him to. Sexually or otherwise.' Shiro hadn't wanted to spell it out, but sometimes you just had to with Ichigo.

'No.' It was a clear answer. Finally! 'Although …' This was the part where Shiro went to sharpen his sword, 'He did take my underwear.'

Shiro sighed. He stood to his full height and walked straight to the door of Ichigo's suite.

'Hey, Shiro, where are you going?' It was his Ichigo. His darling Ichigo. Who had been, _practically_, violated by a demon who did not know the depths of his King's innocence. And with a deceptive smile he said.

'I'm going to run him through.' He instantly walked out with one destination in mind.

Ichigo was still sat in his seat, unsure whether or not Shiro was completely serious. He had said it in the same way he would say he was just gong out to get breakfast.

'My, my, Kurosaki. A little slow aren't we?'

He snapped his head over to Uryuu in his place behind a large mahogany desk. He was too confused to say anything.

'What to you usually wear on top of underwear?'

'Uh, clothes?' Ichigo was still blank.

'And how would Lord Jaegerjaques manage to get your underwear that are underneath all of your clothes?' Uryuu asked in the same bored monotone.

'Take them off? Oh, fuck.'

'Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Kurosaki.' Ichigo spluttered around the words of horror that were trying to get out of his mouth. That and he was moving around the room like he had itching powder in his clothes.

'I-I've got to stop him. Yeah, stop him. He w-was serious, Uryuu! Really, really serious. I've g-got to … uh, got to go …'

He trailed off when he saw Uryuu standing before the door with several phones in his hands and a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

'There are far more important things to be dealing with right now than, defending your, let's say boy toy, from an equally idiotic Shadow Prince.'

'Like what? What could possibly be more import– '

'The organisation of the countries first charity event of the season, several meetings with gang leaders, your viewing of the grounds – which you have already put off for weeks – the organisation of the Battle Royale, as hideous an event though it is, is still very important to the running of this establishment which will fall on your head if it is not done to perfection.

'Among other things, you have to have your official outing with Miss Inoue. As she is your Chosen Princess, it is to expected of you to escort her to the Charity Ball.' After a short pause he sighed when he saw Ichigo's downfall expression. 'And for Heaven's sake do not look at me like that. Whatever it is you have going with Lord Jaegerjaques has to be set aside. Shirosaki did not wish me to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway.

'Enjoy it while you can, Ichigo. It can never come to the public's attention though. It can not and will not happen. Is that understood?'

He didn't receive an answer, not that he was expecting one. Sometimes, although he refused to show it, he hated having to be the 'bad guy', stopping Ichigo from living the life he wants to because it would ultimately ruin him. Even if he wasn't as close to Ichigo as Shirosaki was, that didn't mean he knew just how happy Lord Jaegerjaques was making the Prince.

'I'll leave you to your thoughts for a while. You have a meeting at four sharp and we must not be late.' He opened the large door slowly and paused before saying with utmost heart and feeling, 'I'm really sorry, Ichigo. I really, truly am.'

* * *

FlamingOrangeRose-x


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summary: A rather bored reluctant Prince Ichigo couldn't wait to get his High school life over and done with. But when love comes knocking in the form of a teal-haired outsider, will he be as reluctant to let it in? Not what you think. GrimmIchi, slight IchiHime.**

**Warnings: AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi, slight IchiHime, (I swear it's only temporary! D=)**

**Catch up! To stop the gang wars that was running their country into the ground, the Kurosaki family stood up and took charge. Generations later the current Prince, Ichigo, is just taking his first steps to ruling the country. With the help of his best friend Shadow Prince Shiro and PA Uryuu, Ichigo is learning to take control of the gangs, as their boss.**

**Everything is going well until a certain Lord enters. Grimmjow royally confuses the Prince about what is more important; his duty or his happiness?**

* * *

Reluctance

Chapter XIV

* * *

"_There are far more important things to be dealing with right now than defending your, let's say boy toy, from an equally idiotic Shadow Prince."_

"_Like what? What could possibly be more import– "_

"_The organisation of the country's first charity event of the season, several meetings with gang leaders, your viewing of the grounds – which you have already put off for weeks – the organisation of the Battle Royale, as hideous an event though it is, is still very important to the running of this establishment which will fall on your head if it is not done to perfection._

"_Among other things, you have to have your official outing with Miss Inoue. As she is your Chosen Princess, it is to expected of you to escort her to the Charity Ball.' After a short pause he sighed when he saw Ichigo's downfall expression. 'And for Heaven's sake do not look at me like that. Whatever it is you have going with Lord Jaegerjaques has to be set aside. Shirosaki did not wish me to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway._

"_Enjoy it while you can, Ichigo. It can never come to the public's attention though. It cannot and will not happen. Is that understood?"_

_He didn't receive an answer, not that he was expecting one. Sometimes, although he refused to show it, he hated having to be the 'bad guy', stopping Ichigo from living the life he wants to because it would ultimately ruin him. Even if he wasn't as close to Ichigo as Shirosaki was, that didn't mean he knew just how happy Lord Jaegerjaques was making the Prince._

"_I'll leave you to your thoughts for a while. You have a meeting at four sharp and we must not be late." He opened the large door slowly and paused before saying with utmost heart and feeling, "I'm really sorry, Ichigo. I really, truly am."_

There hadn't been an announcement on the news that Grimmjow had been killed, so that was a good sign. Uryuu was sick of Ichigo asking about the Lord's whereabouts, so that source of information was cut off. The teachers had said that he was attending all his classes. So that just left Ichigo with one question.

_Why the hell was Grimmjow ignoring him?_

It must have been something that Shiro said to him, assuming that Shiro even went to the Lord in the first place. He wanted to ask Shiro desperately, but he was also either MIA or scowling in a way that promised death to the next person who spoke with him.

So that left Ichigo to go about his duties as instructed by Uryuu, and actually even enjoying it. He was finding his roles to be all consuming to the point that he couldn't think about anything else. He especially couldn't wait for the Battle Royale. Although a little put out that he couldn't fight himself and embarrassed that the idea was something akin to suitors battling for the right to stand by his side, he could tell that the event was going to be a good one.

When it came time to do his official rounds of the palace, he shocked even Uryuu when he invited Orihime as his escort. Dutifully accompanied by Tatsuki, of course. He found that they had a lot in common and could talk about a variety of subjects.

They were currently making it into the auditorium, with Ichigo pausing to look upon the fountain again. He turned to Orihime with a genuine smile.

"It was here where I first saw you Orihime."

She looked at him with a surprised expression. "But I've only ever been here once, Ichigo-sama. On the first day of school."

"You were walking round the fountain with a white camellia and I just knew." He held out his hand to her. It was a Saturday so there were a fair few students in the courtyard. Orihime looked to Tatsuki, who just gestured her to go on with a smile. Blushing, Orihime placed her hand in Ichigo's and let him lead her to the fountain, not noticing the way the other students were watching them.

Stopping by the fountain, her twirled her around and brought her closer, gesturing to a group of musicians to start playing something.

"Ichigo-sama –"

"What? I can't dance with the most beautiful girl in the middle of the courtyard?"

"No that wasn't what I was going to say at all, Ichigo-sama!" She rushed out in a panic, "I wanted to thank you. For everything."

"Well that's alright then."

Steadily, other couples in the courtyard began to join them in dancing around the fountain. Uryuu was left on the side lines with a look crossed between aggravation and worry. He had spent most of his life around Ichigo and he still couldn't work out whether Ichigo was genuinely happy or was just trying to work so hard to get along with Miss Inoue because it was what he should be doing. He silently wished for Shirosaki to let him in on what was going on in the Prince's head. He had questioned Shiro about what had happened between him and Grimmjow but hadn't received a sufficient answer as of yet.

Shirosaki was less annoying as of late and far more proficient in his role as Shadow Prince. Sorting out little rifts without even alerting Ichigo to their existence, leaving Uryuu to do that instead of him. Ichigo was always confused, but quickly changed the subject to one of the thing he had to organise as of late. Uryuu didn't know whether to be worried or overjoyed that both Princes were taking their jobs so seriously. He had decided to let it pan out for a while, until their actions started to become self-destructive.

As news spread of the impromptu dance in the main courtyard, more and more of the students started to arrive with dance partners. Some students of the culinary arts began to arrive with food and beverages, more musicians joined in with the original set. Technicians started setting up lights and speakers.

Teachers began approaching Uryuu with questions he had to improvise answers for, as no one dared approach Prince Ichigo when he was with his Chosen Princess. Some of the female students asked if Prince Ichigo would be dancing with anyone else, whom Uryuu could only say that it was up to the Prince and for them to wait patiently, offering his arm in the meantime. He was glad that he had an excuse to get closer to Ichigo to find out what the hell the Prince was thinking. It took a few songs, but it he was soon dancing right next to the Prince.

"Any reason why you decided to make a dance in the courtyard, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smiled at him and shouted back, "Because it's fun!"

Uryuu rolled his eyes before saying, "As the auditorium was the last place on the tour I'll let this one go, Kurosaki." Speaking to Orihime, "May I cut in here?"

Ichigo nodded and let her go with a raised brow, to which Uryuu answered, "There is a long line of females waiting to dance with you, and it would be rude not to indulge them, Kurosaki."

Sure enough, as soon as Ichigo turned around there was a group of female students looking at him wide expectant eyes.

"Ladies …"

Off in a more shadowed are of the courtyard, Grimmjow couldn't keep his eyes off of Ichigo.

Regardless of what Shirosaki had said, he just couldn't help it.

_Relaxing in the less formal sitting room with one of his core texts for his management class, Grimmjow was half focusing on whatever he was reading. Still amazed that the future Lady Jaegerjaques had turned out to be none other than Prince Kurosaki and even more so that the Prince had fallen into his arms so easily._

_Heir be damned, he wanted Ichigo. And that was that._

"_WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU JAEGERJAQUES! YOU AND ME HAVE SOME BUSINESS!"_

_A trembling butler showed in and announced the arrival of Shadow Prince Shirosaki, running in terror as soon as Grimmjow dismissed him. Grimmjow removed his reading glasses and gestured for Shiro to take a seat. Unsurprised when the Shadow Prince picked up and threw the innocent chair across the room._

"_I guess not."_

"_Who the fuck do you think you are molesting Ichi like that!"_

_Now Grimmjow was surprised, he set the text aside and sat up in his seat. He had done no such thing to Ichigo. Could it be … that Ichigo thought he had gone too far and had been too afraid to tell him?_

"_I told you Jaegerjaques! I told you that he ain't like us! He's innocent and too trusting for his own good! And you go and take advantage of him!"_

"_I would never –"_

"_Shut up! I ain't done yet! Where are they Jaegerjaques? You carry them around like a trophy, like the sick pervert you are?" _

"_What are you -?"_

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about! Just cause he ain't a girl doesn't mean it ain't still a crime fucker!"_

_He must mean …_

"_Oi, he gave those to me. He never even wore them."_

"_That is not the point! Argh!" Grimmjow watched as Shiro proceeded to destroy the room around him. Turning away the various guards and servants that came to see what the ruckus was about._

_Suddenly Shiro was in his face holding him up by the front of his jacket. "You listen and you listen good Jaegerjaques. Did you ever think about how difficult you're making this for Ichigo? He's in a world where he has to get married to a woman and have a kid. His whole life depends upon that happening. Now how do you think Ichigo's going to cope between choosing between his duty and you, huh?"_

"_Well, I don't –"_

"_Exactly! You don't know Ichigo like I do! This will tear him apart! So take my advice and stay away. I hate seeing Ichigo unhappy and will do anything to make sure he ain't ever again. Ichigo is the kind of person who will put everything before himself. Even if it means he is miserable."_

_Shiro dropped his grip on Grimmjow's jacket and stepped back with a conflicted frown on his face._

"_Look, if in the very unlikely event that Ichigo does decide to put himself first and choose you, I have to know that you're willing to take all the shit that comes with it. Don't contact him, don't make a move on him, wait for him to come to you. If you do anything before he is ready I will kill you."_

_Grimmjow nodded in understanding, rising from his seat to see Shiro out. The pale man had given him a lot to think about._

So he was, watching the Prince dance with girl after girl with a smile on his face. Grimmjow was never one to listen to advice when it came to things that he wanted, but something told him that it would be foolish to approach Ichigo as he was.

"Oi, Grimm!"

The lanky bastard Nnoitra made his way over from stuffing his face at the buffet. Grimmjow had recently beaten Zommari for the Sixth Position in the Espada and Nnoitra was his next target to move up in the ranks. The lanky bastard was a lot stronger than he looked though.

"You entering the Battle Royale?"

"The what?"

Nnoitra frequently forgot that he had only just joined the High school as a second year and no knowledge of the customs of the country.

"The Battle Royale, man! Where all the gangs fight in a winner takes all match. You even get to kick the crap out of your own team if you want. I'm gonna take Ulquiorra down this year if it kills me!"

This piqued Grimmjow's interest. "So what's the prize?"

"Well there's two. To become to the Autumn Dorm Head and to become the Royal Guard."

"Che, what's so great about that?"

Nnoitra gave him a 'What the fuck?' look.

"It opens door in the future." Ulquiorra said from Grimmjow's other side. "Also, the higher your position in the School hierarchy, the closer you get to the Prince."

"And?"

"Urgh, trash. It is essential for one of us to get the Royal Guard position. Spending that much time with the Prince means we get an advantage over the other gangs."

"How much time are we talking about?" Grimmjow's interest was skyrocketing. He knew that Shiro had warned him off, but if he won the Battle Royale he would be unable to protest against Grimmjow being around the Prince.

"All day, every day. The Royal Guard is Prince Ichigo's personal body guard as the Shadow Prince cannot be around him all the time. Never leaving his side."

"There's even a room in the Royal Dorm for the winner as well. None of us have ever seen it though, Shiro wouldn't let us in there."

The gears were turning in Grimmjow's head at full speed. All day every day! With another look at Ichigo who was taking a break and talking to his prissy PA, his frown turned into a feral grin. "Sorry, fuckers. But the only person gonna get that job is me!"

* * *

Back from the dead! Trust Grimmjow not to listen to anyone when it comes to Ichigo ...

FlamingOrangeRose -x


End file.
